Stepping Into Darkness
by Kyizi
Summary: An old evil pays a visit as the gang are attempting to come to terms with Buffy's death. Set after S5 Buffy and S2 Angel. Crossover
1. Part 1

Stepping into Darkness   
  
  


****

Author: Kyizi, the Diva of Darkness :o) 

****

Disclaimer: OK, they're not mine but I'm gonna play with Spike and Angel a little longer :o)

****

Rating:15

****

Notes: OK this story might sound familiar in places but that's cuz I dissected "From the Shadows" and pulled the good parts into this, cuz FTS wasn't really that great! This is an **Angel/Buffy crossover**

****

Spoilers/Timeline: This is set after the Season 5 Buffy and the Season 2 Angel finales.

****

Feedback: I am the feedback monster, feed me! ...feed me Seymour, feed me all night long, that's right boy...

****

E-mail: [Kyizi@lineone.net][1] and [][2]fliq@gothgrrl.co.uk

  
  


~~~~~*****~~~~~ 

****

Part 1   
  
  


~~~~~*****~~~~~   
  
  


She scratched again at her skin. It felt dirty, she didn't belong here. She stumbled and reached for the nearest wall, steadying herself. She was weak, her body felt odd as she struggled internally for possession. 

*Not long* she urged herself forward. Walking through the streets she followed a familiar path and made the effort to keep breathing. Her ears prickled at the gentle noise that was echoing through the darkness. The creature was nearby, but it was unlikely to bother her. Rounding a corner, she stopped to catch her breath. Pulling herself upright she gazed at the building ahead. She had found them.   
  
  


~~~~~*****~~~~~ 

  
  


Willow stared at the open book in front of her. It lay at the same page that it had over an hour ago, but no one had mentioned it, no one had noticed. There was a new demon threat in town, as usual, and they were, as usual, trying to figure out how to stop it. 

*But how do we stop it?* Willow asked herself again, *How do we stop anything?* She looked up from her book and stared around the silent room. Xander and Giles were staring at books of their own whilst Anya was sitting at the Cash register counting the money again. Willow had watched the girl. After Joyce's death, Anya hadn't known how to react and now, faced with another death, the girl knew even less about how to deal with the situation. Willow scoffed at herself, no one knew how to deal with the situation. 

Willow looked over into the shadows under the balcony. Dawn, had fallen asleep in the corner, Tara watching over her. It was the first time Willow had seen her sleep since the night that Buffy had died. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, but she hadn't cried. They had each allowed themselves to grieve, even Spike. He, in fact, had been more upset than anyone had expected, but Dawn had shut herself off from them. Doing only what they asked, saying nothing and simply spending each day in a world of her own, no doubt one that contained her mother and her sister. Not even Angel had been able to get through to her at the funeral, and Dawn had always listened to Angel. But she hadn't said anything, no jokes about his brooding...everything had changed. Her eyes were vacant and hollow. 

There was a tinkle as the door opened and Willow turned expecting to see Spike. Instead, she saw was someone about her age, and the girl didn't look too healthy. 

"Can...can I help you?" She asked stepping towards the girl. Xander and Giles had looked up from their books and Anya was hastily putting the cash back in the drawer. 

The girl frowned and wrapped her arms around herself, "Willow?" she whispered. 

"How do you know my name?" By this time, the others stood behind her, except from Tara who was reassuring a sleepy Dawn that there was nothing wrong. 

"I...what's wrong with my voice?" The girl stretched her arms out in front of her and began to turn them over, looking at them, as if inspecting something that shouldn't be there. 

"Are you OK?" Willow stepped towards her and the girl looked up, staring at them all. Dawn and Tara walked over to the group, and Dawn looked at the girl who was about the same height as she was. Suddenly the girl's face broke into a smile. 

"Dawn!" She walked forward only to be stopped by Willow. 

"Get out," Blackness swam over Willow's hardened eyes and the girl stepped back. Giles and Xander stood in front of Dawn, shielding her, "I don't know which one of Glory's followers sent you but you will not get her." 

"Will?" The girl began to shake her head in disbelief and walked backwards, stumbling on the step. She fell backwards and groaned in pain as her bruised wrist awkwardly broke her fall. Pulling herself up she turned to flee and walked directly into Spike. 

"Fliq? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike eyed the girl as Giles stepped towards him. 

"Do you know this girl?" 

"Yeah, she's..." 

"Spike, it's me." The girl pleaded. 

"I can see that luv, but what..." Spike stared into the girls eyes and frowned. After a moment his eyes widened in surprise, "No." 

"Spike, please see me." 

"Buffy?"   
  
  


~~~~~*****~~~~~ 

****

END OF PART 1 

   [1]: mailto:Kyizi@lineone.net
   [2]: mailto:fliq@gothgrrl.co.uk



	2. Part 2

Stepping into Darkness

****

Part 2

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


"No, it can't be." Spike frowned and backed away slightly. 

"It is. It's me," She turned to the others who were currently gaping at her in disbelief, "I don't know what's happened, but it's me," She turned to face Dawn as tears streamed down her face, "Dawnie?"

The young girl frowned and began to shake her head, tears forming in her eyes, "No. It can't be. I killed you, you're dead." She started shaking uncontrollably as Spike walked towards her grabbing her arms.

"Is that what you think?" Spike asked shaking her a little, "Buffy died to save you and the rest of the world, nibblet, you did NOT kill her. Understand?" Dawn stared past him, looking at the girl and Spike shook her harder, forcing her to look up at him, "Understand?" 

Dawn nodded and turned back to the girl, both were crying, "Buffy?" she asked quietly, "Is that really you?" 

Nodding, the girl stepped forward, pulling her into a hug and they dropped to the ground in tears, clutching onto each other, neither willing to let go.

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


Buffy looked around the room; her arm still clutched around Dawn's shoulder. The group sat around the large table that was covered in unread books shrouded in silence. No one knew what to say.

"How...how long has it been?" Buffy asked quietly. Everyone exchanged glances but no one looked willing to speak.

"Two weeks, four days, 16 hours." Buffy turned to look at Spike, who was sitting behind her on the stairs to the balcony. He gave her a half smile, "Got quite a turnout," he said sadly, looking at his cigarette, "Popular girl." She smiled at him before turning back to the table.

"So," she said, "What's been happening?" 

"Demon's have infested the place." Tara said softly, "They all heard that you were dead and well..."

"They decided to have a wake?" Buffy said, coaxing sad smiles from the group.

"Yeah, something like that." Willow replied, "But I don't think they had very nice nibbles...eh, pardon the pun."

Buffy gave a small laugh and turned to Dawn, "How 'bout you? What've you been doing?"

"Staying with Giles, or Spike." Dawn answered quietly, "Nothing much."

"'S at all you can say 'bout my company, little bit?" Spike asked from behind her.

Dawn smiled a little, "He let me watch late night TV."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows at Spike as he feigned innocence.

"Innocent 'til proven guilty." he smirked.

"So," Xander cleared his throat, "What happened?" The atmosphere changed instantly and Xander almost wished that he could take back the question. But he couldn't see past the stranger sitting at the other end of the table. It might speak and act just like Buffy, it might even be her, but it certainly didn't look like her.

"I...I don't know. I felt like I was floating and...then I got pulled back. I woke up in an alley not far from here, but I didn't know where I was. I couldn't remember anything, and then I started to get flashes. I'd see faces, hear voices and then I was walking past...where it all happened...and it came flooding back to me. Everything." Buffy glanced around the room, subconsciously gripping tighter at Dawn's shoulder, "Is Glory dead?" 

"Yes," Giles answered, looking away from her, "Glory and Ben are both dead."

"Oh." 

"But that still doesn't explain the body," Xander said, still frowning, "I don't mean to sound like I'm not happy to have you back, because you have no idea how glad I am...but that's not you."

"No," she turned to look at Spike, "It's not."

Spike took an unneeded breath and one last draw of his cigarette before walking to the table and sitting next to Dawn, "Her name's Fliq. She's a Slayer. I ran into her in Scotland after the thing with Acathla. Was there for a few weeks before we came back to California. Didn't stay long before going back to Europe."

"So if Buffy's in her body...where's Fliq?"

"Does it matter?" Dawn stood up, looking around the room, "Buffy's back. I don't care how it happened," Dawn turned back to her, "I'm not going to loose you again."

"You won't," Buffy stood and pulled Dawn into her arms, "but we need to find out what happened." She pulled away and looked into Dawn's eyes, "I feel something fighting me inside, I'm not meant to be in here. We'll find a way, don't worry. Besides," she pulled back, "I'm smaller now. It was bad enough before."

The others grinned and Dawn smiled, "I kinda like your new hair." she said, indicating the long red waves.

"Well I could do without the multicolored streaks," Buffy said grinning back, "But I suppose it could be worse."

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


Willow shuddered at the chill. The two slowly made their way through the graveyard. They knew that it was important to check Buffy's grave for signs of...well, something, but no one was particularly thrilled by the idea. She glanced at Spike, glad that he had come with her. He was fidgeting a little with his cigarette but said nothing. She sighed and looked ahead.

"You okay, Red?" 

Willow smiled a little and glanced back at him, "This is weird."

"Tell me about it," he dropped his cigarette to the ground, crushing the end without stopping, "You don't know Fliq."

"I guess that would make it weirder," Willow frowned before shaking away the thoughts, "But that's not what I meant."

Spike nodded, "You didn't have to come, Pet. I could've handled this on my own."

"Could you?" she replied, startling him, "I mean, I know you're the 'big tough vampire' and everything but I saw you, after she died. You cared about her too."

"I still do," Spike said smiling tightly, "So, how's your girlfriend?"

"She's okay," Willow said frowning, "She's different, but okay. It'll take time."

"Yeah, but..." Spike stopped and stiffened.

"Trouble?" Spike nodded and she pulled a stake from her jacket. Willow watched as he wandered away from her before turning sharply, but she didn't have enough time to move before she was lying on the ground. Twisting around she watched as the vampire leaned closer, preparing to bite, only to be pulled away a moment later. 

Pulling her from the ground, Spike pushed her towards a gravestone before turning to punch another vampire attempting to sneak up on him. He pounded the vampire to the ground only to be hit from behind. Looking up, he spotted two more vampires creeping up behind Willow and was preparing to yell when her voice entered his head.

"It's okay, I know they're there. Brace yourself." Before he had a chance to question her, he felt himself being pulled from the ground and flying through the air before being dropped unceremoniously into an open grave. Looking up he saw a flash of light that quickly disappeared into darkness. 

"Red?" he asked, getting to his feet, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You can come up now." Pulling himself from the open coffin and out of the grave, he looked at the pile of dust that was being blown away by the breeze.

"Guess you finally mastered that ball of sunshine," he smirked and looked at Willow, noting her bleeding nose. "Red?" he questioned, sensing her increased heartbeat. She didn't move. Turning, he followed her gaze to the open grave he had just been lying in.

'Buffy Ann Summers.'

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART 2


	3. Part 3

Stepping into Darkness

**Part 3**

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


The darkness cast an eerie shadow on her path. Her calling pulled her closer and the smell of fear filled her senses, intoxicating, inviting her presence. Stepping on a wounded rat, she pulled her weapon from its place, slowly edging herself closer. Creeping through the dingy streets, the foul stench preyed upon her, willing her to leave. 

She could feel him near, a master surrounded by evil, engulfed within its grasp. Narrowing her eyes, she continued on her path, undeterred by the eyes that watched her every move, unwilling to let her focus drop. This one was strong and she craved the fight ahead.

Stretching out, she sensed the minions, weak and harmless to her, and the humans. She knew her calling, she knew her job. Lowering herself to a crouch, she brushed a stray hair from her masked face and turned the corner...

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


"Angel! Look out!"

He spun around at Cordelia's warning and quickly used the vampire's momentum to throw him onto the ground. These minions were weak and foolish to think they could take him on. He had over three hundred years of experience and about a hundred of those years had been spent in hell. 

Spinning on one foot, he kicked the other vampire into the side of the building, stunning it for long enough to allow Cordelia to stake it. Without turning, he pulled a stake from his duster and spinning it in his hand, thrust it back into the remaining vampire as it got to its feet.

"Well, I should think that would do it." Wesley said as he wiped the remains of the last vampire from his shirt and removed his glasses to clean them.

"Yeah, I don't think there'll be more trouble tonight."

"Yeah, Gunn, way to jinx it." Cordelia said throwing her hands in the air. Looking towards Angel, she frowned at the strange look on his face.

"More trouble?" Gunn asked, exchanging a glance with Cordelia.

"I...I don't know."

"Oh, well that helps." Cordelia said, brushing at her clothes.

"I can sense someone...but if I didn't know any better I'd say it was a Slayer."

"Buffy?" Cordelia whispered, slightly hopeful.

"It can't be Buffy." Angel replied looking at his hands. Cordelia and Wesley averted their gazes as Gunn looked around awkwardly.

After a moments silence, Cordelia looked back at Angel, "It's not mad psycho bitch is it? 'Cause I am _so_..."

"No, it's not Faith."

"Faith is in jail, Cordelia," Wesley said to the girl, "I don't really see that she can pose much of a threat from there."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him, "Yeah, I sleep safe knowing that."

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


She pulled away, confused by what she had seen. This vampire was not like the others - he was helping the humans. He had sensed her and she knew that she was wise to leave quickly. This one was not to be underestimated.

She stealthily made her way back, retracing her previous steps, sensing the eyes that continued to follow her path. She stopped and turned around, awaiting their imminent arrival. She wasn't disappointed.

"So," the woman purred, stepping into the light, "a Slayer." Sneering, the woman tilted her head to the side as she vamped out, "I've been waiting for years for the opportunity to kill a Slayer." As the vampire spoke, her minions surrounded the area, each one grinning at their assumed victory.

The leader gave a sharp nod of her head and they moved in closer. In an instant, the Slayer jumped into the air, landing kicks to the vampires directly to her left and right, knocking them down. As she landed, the leader grabbed her and slammed her into the nearest wall. 

Instantly, the Slayer lashed out and placed the back of her hand against the vampire's face, connecting with a loud slap, throwing her opponent to the ground. The two vampires, yet to enter into the fray, had stakes protruding from their suddenly dusty forms before they had even seen them leave the Slayers flaring sleeves. 

The Slayer turned her attention back to the master vampire, who was now back on her feet, and the two quickly began to throw well-aimed punches and kicks. The Slayer spun around, her leg flying over the master's head as it ducked. As she finished spinning, the Slayer threw a stake from her right hand that landed in one of the remaining vampires, quickly turning it to dust.

In a fury of punches and kicks, she managed to keep the others at bay. Jumping up onto a dumpster, she flipped herself over the two vampires landing behind them and instantly, she fell to the ground as something heavy cracked her head from the back.

"Well, Slayer," the voice slurred, "I think you've outstayed your welcome."

She rose slowly, her head still lowered. Turning, she stared at the other vampire that had appeared behind her. It was still holding onto the large plank of wood that had recently been in contact with her head. 

The vampire laughed at her deadly stare and continued, "And don't think I'm going to give you a choice in the matter." The Slayer's gaze remained fixed as she prepared to fight.

"Oops, look at this. I think I've walked in on a private moment. Am I bad?" The three vampires and the Slayer turned to see a pretty brunette standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Go away, little girl, or I might just let you in on the party," the vampire leered.

"Really," her face lit up, "do you mind if I invite a few friends?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall good-looking vampire and two other humans appeared.

Kicking the Slayer's most recent enemy in the chest, the new vampire said, "I guess my invite got lost in the post, huh?"

The Slayer rolled her eyes before flipping herself backwards and continuing her fight with the remaining two vamps. After a few minutes, all three of her opponents were dust and she turned to the new vampire, stake in hand.

"Woah!" The brunette stepped forward, "He just saved your ass." The Slayer raised her eyebrows behind her mask as the girl continued, "You can't stake him."

Angel looked at the girl in front of him, an unidentifiable familiarity striking him. Frowning, he stepped forward, hoping that his instincts were right, "My name's Angel."

"As in Angelus?" 

"No, no, no, no, no," the brunette, waved her arms emphatically, "Well, actually yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. But he's a good Angelus. He has a soul. He's Angel."

"And that makes a difference?"

"Oh great. We get him away from Horny Slayer, only to get him dusted by Psycho Slayer number two!"

"Cordelia!" Wesley looked at her incredulously.

"What? Well, at least this time we won't need to worry about you being soulless. That's one up over Buffy." She turned quickly to Angel, "Oh God, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I know. I forget sometimes, too." Angel gave her a small smile and turned back to the Slayer. He looked into her eyes and frowned once more at their familiarity. 

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously, unsure of how to proceed. Slowly she lowered her stake.

"Just stay out of my way and I'll let you live." She brushed past them and started to walk down the street.

"Rude much? Who's to say he couldn't kick your ass anyway?"

The Slayer turned back to look at her menacingly, "Wanna find out?"

"Okay, enough." Angel stepped in before the Slayer permanently damaged Cordelia, "Why don't we try to come to some kind of arrangement? We can go back to the hotel and work something out. Deal?" The two girls eyed each other suspiciously for a few minutes before the Slayer replied.

"Deal." 

"Cordelia?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh all right." There was a pause as the two girls continued to glare at each other. 

Wesley looked back and forth between the two as Gunn stepped forward in an attempt to aid Angel, "So," he asked, "what's your name?"

She stared at them all once again before focusing on Angel. She stared into his eyes and time seemed to stand still. Angel inhaled deeply, using a long since redundant function, as the girl seemed to search his soul. After a moment, she lowered her stake.

"Fliq." The girl pulled the mask from her face and looked back at four startled faces.

"Buffy?"

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 3**

I know, I'm not just the Diva of Darkness, I'm also the Queen of Confusion! 


	4. Part 4

Stepping into Darkness

****

Part 4

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


The four made their way along the Los Angeles side streets. Every now and again, a strong glance was cast between the two females, their hatred almost dripping from their eyes. The two males glanced at each other, both prepared to step in should it be called for.

Suddenly the taller male stopped and turned around. The shadows preyed on the light from flickering lamps on the nearby streets. The sounds of cars dulled as the man reached out his senses. Moments later, he watched as two figures emerged from a side alley and began to close the gap between them.

The smaller man turned, rather nervously to face him, "Uh, George...I think maybe we should go." But the taller male simply smiled and walked towards the approaching figures.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fallen angel and his midget sidekick." The words were barely out of his mouth before the "midget sidekick" had a stake in the man's chest. The other three vampires had little time to watch their master turn to dust before they, too, had joined him.

  


~~~~~*****~~~~~

  


Cordelia grunted in frustration as the screen in front of her beeped its annoyance, "Yeah, well, I don't like you either but you don't hear me beeping about it!"

Wesley entered the room from his office, his nose in a book, "The words I've been hearing prove otherwise."

"Wesley, quit it with the smart remarks and help me fix this damn thing!"

"Cordelia, computers and I just don't mix well together."

"Yeah, well, neither do your shirt and pants but that didn't stop you."

"She got you there, English," Gunn snickered as he turned the page to the large book he was flicking through and Wesley shook his head, turning back to his own book. It had been a week since 'Fliq' had joined them and they were no closer to figuring out what had happened. It was no secret to Fliq that they found her difficult to be around, no matter how different she was to Buffy, it was still Buffy's body that she was occupying. 

They had yet to make the phone call to Sunnydale, wanting first to find something to go on, but Wesley was growing doubtful and they could only stall for so long. They needed help with this, no matter how hard it would be. There had to be a reason why Fliq had clawed her way out of a grave in Buffy's body, which was, without doubt, alive.

There was a bang at the door as Fliq entered the hotel. Cordelia glared at the girl, who simply ignored her and walked right past, continuing her path to the Angel's office.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Cordelia said, sarcastically, "Angel got back ages ago." Fliq closed the door behind her, not even gracing Cordelia's comment with a reply, "I see Psycho Bitch took her pills this evening."

"You do realize that she can probably hear you, Cordelia."

"Damn Slayer hearing." Cordelia mumbled.

Gunn shook his head, "Man, that girl has a serious attitude."

"And coming from you that's saying something." Cordelia said, turning back to the computer, only to growl as it beeped at her. "Bite me!" 

"Maybe someone should, might make you easier to put up with." 

Wesley stood and entered Angel's office, closing the door behind him, still shaking his head at his bickering colleagues. He turned to face Fliq, who was tapping furiously at her computer. He studied her for a moment then walked towards her and sat on the desk next to her. It still bothered him that he was looking at Fliq and yet seeing Buffy. It unnerved him to be faced with the vibrant young girl who's funeral he had attended only a few weeks before, and yet it wasn't her.

"So, you and Angel have been making a name for yourselves."

"Yeah." Fliq replied in her usual detached voice, "I get to be the midget sidekick."

He still had to try not to shudder at the familiarity of Fliq's voice, even though she was speaking with a different accent, a different tone, it was still Buffy's voice. He inwardly shook himself and leaned closer to her, "Have you told him yet?"

"Smooth, Wes. Love the artistic way you changed the subject there."

"Well," he switched the screen off, receiving a small growl and a nasty stare, "have you?"

"No."

"Well don't you think you should?"

"Wes," she stood to face him, "this is my life we're talking about."

"Fliq, you can't lie to him forever."

"And I don't intend to. I'll tell Angel tonight, but you have to promise me that whatever happens you let me do it. That was our deal."

"I know." Wesley sighed as the girl walked towards the door. "Fliq."

She didn't turn, "What?"

"Angel thinks a great deal of you. Please realize that he won't take this lightly. You've been lying to him for over two months now, and you've grown quite close...he will be hurt."

"I know."

  
~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART 4


	5. Part 5

Stepping into Darkness

**Part 5**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Xander! Duck!" 

The stake narrowly grazed his cheek as he fell to the ground.

*Wow, that was close* He looked up to see how the fight was going and was rewarded by a swift kick to the face. He rolled over and onto his feet. Jumping up, he managed to get in a few good punches, then everything went black.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Xander...Xander! Wake up." He groaned as he tried to focus. Buffy was leaning over him, concern in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now if you could kindly ask the purple elephants to stop dancing in my head..." Buffy groaned and he looked at her, "So, did we stop the evil?"

"Well and truly stopped. And all icky, too." Buffy scrunched up her nose and Xander noticed that both Buffy and himself were covered in a thick layer of pink goo.

"Ugh!"

"What, no comment?"

"I think this goes beyond even my wit."

"You have wit?"

"It has been known." Xander looked around, "Where's the Willster?"

"She's over there with Spike." Buffy pointed to a gravestone, where Xander saw Willow sitting, talking with Spike.

"You left her with Deadboy Jr.?"

"Well, it was either that or I left you with him."

"I see the merits of your plan." Buffy helped Xander to his feet and then wiped the goo from her hand onto his top as Xander continued to look at Spike, "So, has he tried any moves on you yet?"

"No." Buffy looked over at him, and Xander still had to remind himself that it really was her, "I trust Spike, he wouldn't do anything."

"I know," Xander said, turning to look at Spike and Willow, "And as much as it pains me to say it, I trust him too." They headed towards the others, Xander clutching his back, "Still doesn't mean I won't annoy the hell out of him."

"'Course not."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So, what's with all the dead uglies?"

Giles looked over the top of his book at Buffy, "I...well, I think...I'm..."

"Basically translated as, 'I don't know'"

"Yes, thank you, Xander, because I couldn't have said that myself."

"Then why didn't you?" Xander asked, then smiled weakly as Giles narrowed his eyes at him.

"When you two stop acting like bloody pricks, maybe we could try to find out what the hell's going on."

"Oh, Spike, I didn't know you cared."

"Look, idiot," he turned to Xander, "I couldn't give a damn if the entire demon population tried to kill you. In fact, hats off to them if they did. But, when someone makes a move on the nibblet or me, and makes me look a fool, then I give a damn."

"Oh, is Spikey worried about his big bad vampire image?" Spike clenched his jaw then let out a growl, "You know, I think you kinda lost that when you became impotent in the fang area...or was it in some other area as well?" Spike made a move to lunge at the boy when suddenly he couldn't move.

"Spike! ...play nice. It'll only give you a headache." He turned, or rather tried to turn, to look at the red headed witch, who was, no doubt, the cause of his new found immobility.

"Red," he cast her a warning glance but she remained where she was, and much to Spike's dismay, so did he.

"I'm warning you, Red."

"See this, Spike? This is my resolve face. Now be nice."

"Well, as much as I like watching Willow and fang face have a sparring contest...cause lets face it, that's the only kind of contest he has a chance of winning now that he's impotent..." Spike growled at the boy, "but do we have anything or can we go?"

"Yes, because you must be so impatient to get back to the dungeon."

"Hey! It's a basement. And if you don't watch out, you'll be sleeping in the streets."

"You two sound like an old married couple." Both Xander and Spike whirled round to look at Willow, well, Spike whirled as best he could, being unable to move. 

"Or not?" Neither of the two men were happy to be, once again, living in the Harris' basement. But due to Xander's apartment being fumigated and the recent burning down of Spike's crypt by Glory's minions, neither had much of a choice.

Giles sighed and removed his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and wondered what on earth he'd done to deserve this, because whatever it was, it had to have been worse than anything he had done in this life, "No, we don't have anything. You can all go."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Get a life."

"Get a fashion sense."

"Great comeback."

"Ugh."

"You wound me."

"Are you two ever going to do anything but fight?"

Cordelia and Fliq both continued to read their books and replied in unison, "Probably not."

"Well, at least they agree on that."

Angel groaned and sat down as he, Gunn and Wesley exchanged glances, *Just another day at the office* Ever since Fliq had joined them those few weeks ago, the two had refused to get along. Angel, however, had taken to the Slayer. He knew what she was going through, he had more to atone for than he thought anyone could ever imagine. But he had been wrong. This girl had scars that could match his...more in some ways. 

They were still no closer to finding out what had happened with Fliq and, regardless of how much he liked the girl, it still pained Angel to look at her. Every time he saw Buffy's face it reminded him that he had let her down, that he hadn't been there for her. Seeing Dawn at the funeral had distraught him more than he cared to admit. Cordelia had even insisted on staying with him for a week, just to make sure that he hadn't done anything stupid, and although he had protested, he had been glad of the company. The fact that she had moved back in now that Fliq was here, had only made him realize how much he had missed her company. 

It upset him a little that the two couldn't get along, he wanted Fliq to like Cordelia. If he could get Fliq to accept her as a major part of his life, in a way, he was getting Buffy to accept her, and for some reason, that meant a lot to him.

"Ahh!" Angel was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as Cordelia collapsed in pain. He was at her side in an instant, Wesley at the other while Gunn crouched in front of her. Fliq glanced up from her book and looked at the scene, slightly concerned that the visions seemed to be getting worse. After a few moments, Cordelia's breathing returned to normal and she opened her watery eyes.

"What is it?" She looked at him but said nothing, and that worried him, "Cordelia, what is it?"

"We have to go to Sunnydale."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So, how are you coping?"

Spike frowned at her, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Buffy smiled, "It's weird being in someone else's body, I still feel like there's something fighting my being here. I think I finally have some idea of how Angel feels having something willing him out of his body."

Spike laughed a little, "You haven't got a clue, have you?" He smiled at her, "Sorry, pet. So why do you ask?"

"Well, you know the girl whose body I'm in. You aren't even a little worried that she's not in here?" Buffy tapped her head.

"No." He placed his hands in his pockets, "Fliq can take care of herself, she's proved that more than once."

"Oh." Buffy looked straight ahead, "So how did you know her? What's she like?"

Spike frowned at her, "Why do you want to know?"

"Call it morbid curiosity."

"Well, she's nothing like you."

"Is that good or bad?"

Spike shrugged, "Neither, she's just different. Doesn't really say much, scowls a lot..."

"She sounds like a real conversationalist."

"You'd be surprised," Spike smirked, "She's just a bit odd."

"Odd?" he nodded and she raised her eyebrows, "That's it?"

"You'd have to meet her, can't really explain her prop'ly"

"Well between us, I hope I do...I want to give her her body back. It's weird looking in the mirror and not seeing my own face. I kinda miss looking at it."

"Me too," Spike smiled as Buffy looked away embarrassed, "Don't worry, Pet, I'm not planning on jumping you any time soon."

"Glad to hear it."

"However in the future..." She smacked his arm lightly and smiled. She was a lot more comfortable around Spike than she ever had been before and she was just as happy about that as Spike was. It meant that there was someone else to protect Dawn and it gave him someplace to go whenever he couldn't stand being in Xander's basement. She didn't understand why he kept refusing just to stay in their spare room, but he did and she didn't push the matter. 

"So how well do you know her?"

"Not really something I want to go into. Lets just say it's a long story."

She frowned but said nothing more. Looking up she smiled as she saw Xander approaching, "Hey Xand, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing..." Buffy raised her eyebrows and he sighed, "Anya."

"What happened now?"

"We had a fight."

"What, again?"

"Yeah, thanks Buff, way to make me feel better."

"Sorry, but you two have been fighting a lot lately." Buffy said as they began walking again.

"Yeah, I know, she's gone all funny on me."

"Funny ha ha or..."

"No! There's nothing wrong like that! Why? What's she been saying? Has she been saying it's funny ha ha? or..."

"Woah, Xander. Before you go into detail that could seriously damage my mind with horrible images... that I'm already getting," Buffy shuddered, "she hasn't said anything like that. I just wanted to know what you meant."

"Oh, okay." he shuffled in embarrassment, then cleared his throat, "I guess it's just wedding jitters. So, what're you up to tonight?"

"We were planning on doing another sweep of the graveyards."

"You sure are spending a lot of time in the dark these days, you've hardly left your house." Xander commented as they fell into step.

"I know. But I don't plan on introducing myself back into society...yet, anyway." Buffy sighed, "I'm just afraid I'll slip up, you know? Like I'll start talking to one of the neighbors like I've known them for years or something."

"Yeah," Xander said softly, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Buffy smiled at him, "I know."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"I still don't see how Deadboy Jr. got to come."

"Because I asked him to." Willow gave Xander a look as if to say, 'be nice' and then turned back to her conversation with Spike. Tara glanced at them and smiled a little before taking a hold of Willow's hand. The group was on their way to the Bronze for a little well deserved relaxation and they had even managed to talk Buffy into leaving Dawn with Giles and accompanying them. Willow smiled back at Tara before letting her gaze shift to Buffy. She seemed to be on edge, she was looking all over the place as if she expected to see someone...but it was almost as if that was what she wanted. Spike, too, was on edge and their conversation was mostly one sided. 

Xander looked at Willow and Spike again, "So does that mean the walking corpse is going to be..."

"Xander, shut up." Anya looked at him and frowned.

"What? What did I..." he trailed off as he noticed a figure a few hundred yards in front of them. "Yo Buffster." He nodded at the figure, "Vamp?"

"Well, if it isn't, then that girl needs some fashion tips."

The small group broke into a slow jog a few paces behind the Slayer. They watched as the figure turned the corner into an alley and Buffy motioned the group to fall back a little. Suddenly, Spike and Buffy glanced at each other and broke into a run as their senses kicked in full force. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 5**

Always remember, I love [][1]feedback!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	6. Part 6

Stepping into Darkness

****

Part 6

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The shadows danced dangerously around them as the fight erupted. The gang of vampires was foolish enough to think that they stood a chance against their would-be prey, a conceit that cost them their undead lives. The flurry of action lasted barely a few seconds before the air was thick with dust. 

"What are you doing here?"

Angel frowned turning to look at the group, his focus resting on the small girl who had spoken. He looked at her in shock. He knew who should be in that body, but he also knew that she wasn't, leaving no doubt in his mind as to who was.

"Buffy?"

"How, how did you know?" She smiled.

"Cordelia had a vision," he replied, simply.

"Yeah, Cordy. That was some bad ass vampire."

The small group turned to face the girl that Buffy and Xander had earlier mistaken for a vampire. She was wearing tight leather trousers and a top that made Willow shudder in its resemblance to the one her doppleganger had worn. The black makeup simply added to her deadly stare but no one could mistake who they were looking at.

"Why don't we swap and then you can see what the visions are like! Maybe then you see how diffic..."

"Bloody hell, will you two shut up." Everyone turned to watch Spike as he walked towards the two arguing girls, "Haven't changed a bit, have you, pet?"

Cordelia put her hands on her hips and stared at Spike indignantly, "Hey! She started it!"

"I wasn't bloody talking to you." Spike turned his gaze onto Fliq, whose eyes had narrowed considerably. He had to stop himself from smirking at the look that Fliq was making on Buffy's face.

"Spike."

"Very perceptive, luv. Now why don't we try to expand the vocabulary."

"Sure. How about stake and dust?" she raised her stake and with a speed no one could have imagined possible, she had him pinned against the nearest wall.

Angel smirked, "This should be fun."

"Some father you are!" Spike cried, as Fliq held onto his collar, crushing him into the wall. She glared at him, the stake placed barely a centimeter from his heart, "Will you get this crazy chit away from me!"

Buffy frowned in confusion, "Would someone please tell me what the hell's going on? You're wearing my body!"

Fliq turned to face her, still keeping a tight hold on Spike's collar, "For a dead Slayer, you have amazing observational skills."

Buffy eyed the girl, "What the hell am I wearing?"

"I was just about to ask."

"I mean, my God I look like an extra for Batman. What's with all the leather?"

"Eh, Buffy," Willow stepped forward, "Maybe we should be focusing on the fact that she's wearing you."

"Uh, yeah." Buffy shivered as a feeling of deja vu sweeping through her as memories of being in Faith's body resurfaced.

"Fliq." The girl turned to Angel and reluctantly let go of Spike. Walking over to Buffy she looked at her own body.

"So, any ideas about how we switch?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

He sighed contentedly as, for a change, he was reading a book. But there was something special about this book. From the outside, it looked like any regular book. It had a spine, a front cover, a back cover, a title; but to Giles this book was extraordinary. He sighed in contentment, and again reflected in the glory of his new book. 

This book was so amazing simply because it wasn't for research...there were no monsters (real ones at least), no prophecies and no mentions of the Hellmouth.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Giles groaned and began to mutter to himself as he walked toward it, his copy of "Harry Potter" left lying on his couch.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Giles opened the door and spotted the Scooby gang, "Come in." he said aimlessly before doing a double take at the scene before him.

"Fliq?" he asked the group, never removing his eyes from the girl before him. The girl shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the watcher. 

"Yup." Willow smiled a little, "Now all we need to do is switch 'em back."

"Of course," Giles nodded, "Come in." 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So any ideas as to how you got my body."

The girl rolled her eyes and Angel smiled at her, an action that did not go unnoticed by either Spike, Buffy or Willow, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I think you'd better start at the beginning Fliq." Angel said with a grin.

Fliq raised her eyebrows at the obviousness of his statement. Angel simply continued to smile and after a moment, Fliq returned it with a small smile of her own.

"My name's Fliq..."

"Well duh!" Angel shot Cordelia a glance and she smiled at him, "Sorry?" Angel smiled at her, shaking his head.

Fliq sent Cordelia her customary glare and continued, "I was born and raised in Scotland by my father who was a Watcher on the Council..."

"Was?" Buffy asked, wondering just how many people got fired annually.

"He's dead."

"Oh. Sorry" Buffy shifted in her seat. Everyone looked around uncomfortably except Spike who stared directly at Fliq, whispering so quietly that only those with extra sensitive hearing picked up on it, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Fliq looked at Spike and nodded before continuing, "For a while now I haven't exactly been on the best of terms with the Council," She sent Spike a pointed glare and he looked away uncomfortably, "I used to sneak in and out of the building, and that's when I heard." Fliq finished staring at Buffy who, again, shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Heard what?" Buffy asked glancing at Giles before looking back at Fliq.

"There's something coming. Something you won't expect. I'm not sure what, but they were pretty rattled about it. So I came here to warn you, found out you were dead."

"So what, you decided to steal my body?" 

Fliq glared at her, "I was astral projecting, I felt myself being pulled away and I woke up in a coffin. Not exactly something you'd want to experience."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably as Spike stared at her through narrow eyes. Giles cleared his throat, trying to dispel the silence, "What was this prophecy about? Do you know what book it was in?"

"I haven't got a clue. I just know that you'll all end up dead."

"Oh the joy of living in Sunnydale." 

"How were you called?" Buffy asked frowning, completely ignoring Xander, "Your powers are active but from what I hear, Faith's still alive." She looked at Angel who stared right back.

"But, she was in a coma for a long time, the hospital might have had to revive when she was first brought in."

There was another silence and after a few moments Wesley sighed, "I think we should start looking for this prophecy. It might even shed some light onto our other problem."

"Yes, agreed." Giles stood and went to the bookshelf, removing a large row of books and placed them on the table allowing everyone to take one.

"See, the main problem I have with all this is the prophecies." Xander pulled a large brown volume from the pile, "If people didn't make them in the first place, then they might never happen. I mean what guy sat down and said, 'the year 2000 looks pretty dull, Oh I know lets have everyone killed, should add a little spice to things'."

"Probably the same pillock that decided to give you vocal chords. Now bloody shut up."

Gunn glanced around the room, "And these people save the world?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART 6


	7. Part 7

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 7**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Willow glanced around the room. They had been researching for over three hours and no one had found anything. Spike had left the room moments earlier to check on Dawn and she watched as he reentered. He was staring at Fliq, well technically, it was Buffy he was looking at... Willow groaned and sat back in her chair, watching as Spike caught Fliq's eye and signaled to the hallway.

"Excuse me," Fliq stood and turned to Giles, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway." Giles replied absentmindedly, pointing her in the right direction. Fliq nodded and followed Spike around the corner, away from the group.

"So, you and the Slayer switched bodies?"

"You already knew that, Spike, that's not why you wanted to talk."

"No, but while we are talking about it, lets start with you being a stupid prick."

"Excuse me." Fliq's fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to stake him.

"Astral projection is dangerous for you, pet," he continued in a less aggravated tone, "I thought you learned your lesson the last time."

"I had to do it, _for_ the reason that you're stressing. Just let it drop, Spike...and I'm _not_ your pet."

Spike sighed and nodded, continuing to stare at her. He knew Buffy was alive again but looking at her face made it all more real, even if it was Fliq that was in her body. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more, throw her against the wall and shag her on the spot and to hell with everyone in the next room, or just smack her upside of the head, hoping it would make everything fine. The main problem was, who would he rather do what with. There was Fliq in Buffy's body or Buffy in Fliq's body, what a choice.

Luckily for him, he decided on neither. Having two pissed off Slayers and their friends, gunning for him, not to mention his Sire, wasn't his idea of a good time, his idea of a good time would be what got him into the situation in the first place. 

"So," he asked quietly, "what happens now?"

Fliq sighed, "You stay out of my way, I won't stake you."

"I can't kill anyone." 

"No."

"No, I mean I can't kill anyone."

Fliq frowned, "What?" Spike sighed and began to explain.

"So you're impotent?"

"I wish people would stop bloody saying that!" Fliq smiled at him, the first he'd seen her smile in a long time, in either body, and he couldn't help but smile back, "So, what about the great poof? What does he know?"

"Everything."

"Are you mad?"

"Look, Spike, he has a soul and he's not likely to go telling anyone."

"I'm surprised he hasn't staked me yet."

"Me, too, actually." Spike's eyebrows shot up, "Don't worry, he won't." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment, "Just stay out of my way, William."

"Luv, if nothing else, I saved your life."

Fliq's eyes opened in rage. "You ruined my life!" she spat out. 

Spike sighed, "Can't we..."

"What? Can't we what? Ignore it? Pretend it didn't happen? Well you might be able to do that but I can't."

"Fliq?" They both turned to face Buffy as she turned the corner, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Fliq glared once more at Spike and left walked to the bathroom. Spike sighed and leaned back into the wall.

"Spike? What's going on?"

  
"Like she said, pet, nothing." Spike gave her a tight smile and wandered back into the main room, leaving Buffy standing in the hallway in confusion.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a gentle murmur of conversation throughout the house. Both Tara and Anya had gone to the magick shop to collect some ingredients they might need and Cordelia and Gunn were in the kitchen. The rest of the group was discussing possible ways to switch the Slayers back as Spike sat on the stairs watching.

"Buffy?" Spike looked up the stairs at Dawn, who stood in shock, staring at the people in the room, "What's going on?" 

"'S okay, little bit." Spike said, standing up as Dawn walked down the stairs.

"Is... Is that Fliq?" she asked tentatively, her eyes never leaving her sister's face.

"Yes, I'm Fliq." The girl said, stepping forward, "You must be Dawn." Dawn shrank back a little as the girl reached out to her, but Spike placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Reaching out to touch Fliq, she smiled a little. 

Suddenly, Fliq collapsed on the floor, clutching her head. Spike crouched down, trying to see whether or not she was unconscious while Angel, Wesley and Willow crossed the room. 

"What happened?" Angel asked, brushing her hair from her face. He frowned as he followed Fliq's gaze and his eyes rested on Dawn.

"Energy." Fliq said softly and Dawn fell back onto the stairs, her eyes widened in shock.

"You...you can see me?" Dawn whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes." Fliq pulled herself up, holding onto Angel and Spike, "You must be the key." 

"Fliq, how did you know that?" Spike asked as Buffy and the others surrounded Dawn.

"The Watchers. They were in a big fuss about what the key could be, but they had no idea it had been made human." She stepped towards Dawn, glad that no one tried to stop her, but noting the looks on everyone's faces, "You are very powerful, Dawn. But you have to take care that no one finds out what you are. If the Council gets wind of this, your life will never be your own ever again. Take it from someone who knows."

Dawn nodded and stood up, accepting Fliq's offered hand. The group dispersed as everyone took their seats again, this time Spike and Dawn joining them in the center of the room.

Cordelia entered from the hallway, closely followed by Gunn. She looked around the room, "Well, as glad as I am to have witnessed the Slayer family reunion, I think it might interest you to know something."

"What?" Angel turned to look at Cordelia, confused.

"Ahh!"

Angel, Gunn and Wesley were at Cordelia's side in an instant. Fliq peered closer and everyone exchanged glances as the former cheerleader collapsed into Angel's arms.

"Was that what you were trying to tell us?" Fliq asked as soon as Cordelia seemed to have regained her senses.

"Yes!" 

Angel helped Cordelia to a chair and everyone crowded round, "What did you see?"

"I told you before! A big bad ass vampire!"

Angel sighed, "I didn't think those vampires quite fitted that description."

"Well, I knew they didn't but Psycho Bitch here wouldn't listen."

Fliq pulled back a little, "Maybe if you could describe the vampire, we might get somewhere. Just because..."

"I think you should try to calm down, short stuff," Fliq turned to look at Spike, who stepped back a little at the look in her eye, but he raised his eyebrows and she relented.

Fliq turned back to face the group as Buffy frowned, "Short stuff?"

"Don't ask."

"Hello?" Cordelia interrupted, "Huge migraine with pictures here."

"What else did you see, Cordelia?" Angel asked, absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder as the girl struggled with her pounding head.

"It was underground, in the sewers I think. There was a girl, and she was opening a giant swirly thing..."

"A giant swirly thing?"

"Is that like a technical term?" 

Cordelia looked from Fliq to Buffy, "I think I liked it better when you two didn't know each other."

"Well, what do we think?" Gunn asked, looking at her, "Should we go looking now, or is this a 'we have enough time to research' flash, like the others have been lately?"

"I think this is a future flash again, I'm not sure."

Angel squeezed her shoulder, "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

"Agreed. It's nearly morning and it'd be best if we all get some sleep." Giles sighed, "Return in the morning and we'll see if we can't figure out what this...'giant swirly thing' is." There was a gentle murmur of agreement as everyone moved to leave.

Cordelia pulled herself to her feet with Angel's help, only to collapse in pain again. Everyone exchanged worried glances as Angel, Gunn and Wesley tried to stop the girl from clawing at her head. Her cry was agonizing, her head, not yet clear of the previous vision, was now being flooded with another. 

Dawn was shaking as she stared at the older girl. She felt Spike's hand tighten on her shoulder, "She's gonna be okay, right? She'll be alright, won't she?"

"She'll be fine." Buffy said squeezing her hand in reassurance before exchanging a worried glance with Willow.

A few minutes later, Cordelia stopped crying out as her senses returned to her. She turned into Angel sobbing, clutching at his sleeve, her eyes still unfocused. Fliq walked slowly towards her and crouched down, offering the tablets she had rushed to collect from the kitchen.

"Thank you," Cordelia whispered, taking them, "There's trouble in LA." she said, looking towards Gunn and Wesley, "I think you two should be able to handle it, though."

"We're as good as gone." Wesley said giving her a small smile. He turned to Gunn and they nodded, a silent agreement to leave as soon as they could. He quickly exited the room.

"Hey, Cordy," Gunn smiled, hiding the worry they were all feeling about her increased pain, "You gonna give us anything to go on, or we just gonna blow up LA?"

She smiled slightly, "Lindsay."

"Lawyer Lindsay?" Gunn asked frowning.

"Yes, he's back in LA and Wolfram and Heart are after him, but for some reason or other the PTB seem to think we need him."

Angel snorted and Cordelia turned to frown at him, "Sorry." he replied sheepishly.

"Okay." Wesley had returned with their coats and Gunn stood as Angel helped Cordelia to her feet, "You need us and we'll be here as soon as, and to hell with the damn lawyer."

Cordelia smiled as the two quickly said good bye and walked out of the door. After a few moments, the group moved to leave again.

"Spike?" 

Spike turned in surprise to face Angel, "What?"

"Do you know anywhere we could stay?"

"Well, your old apartment has been ransacked."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I ransacked the bloody place."

Angel sighed as the others grinned, "So, do you know of anywhere we could stay?"

"There should be enough room at mine for everyone." Buffy said, "I think we should go on a quick patrol first. If there really is danger about, it might be a better idea."

"I'll take Cordelia back to my place," Willow said taking hold of Cordelia's arm, "I think I have a few things that might help your head."

"Oh, God, yes." Cordy smiled as they turned to leave.

"You can take my car." Angel offered, giving Cordy a small smile.

"Dawn, why don't you go back to bed and someone will collect you in the morning." 

"Okay." Dawn quickly said good night and wandered up the stairs, giving Fliq another glance before she disappeared.

"I think I'll keep researching. Wesley seemed to think he was on to something, I'd like to continue looking."

"Okay." Buffy smiled as Giles walked back to the settee. She turned to the others and, after making arrangements for the patrol, the group dispersed and made their way into the night's silence.

"Where's my car?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Down in the dark sewers of Sunnydale, there was an almighty scream. An eerie glow emanated from one of the small chambers. The light danced upon the preying shadows as a large swirl of color and magick opened. The girl grinned as she pulled forth one of the key players that would spell the end of the Slayer once and for all.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Buffy and Fliq walked along the dark roads. The light was threatening to come out as the morning neared. Buffy shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her, breathing deeply. Fliq turned to look at the girl.

"Cold?"

"Always." Buffy shivered again, "I just can't get warm since, well, since I came back. It's like it was when I was in Faith's body. I have to struggle to breath and I feel like there's something pushing me out."

Fliq nodded, "I know what that feels like." 

Buffy looked at her own body and smiled, "Yeah I guess you would."

Fliq took a deep breath and smiled, before shaking her head and turning back to Buffy, "I wanted to ask you a question." 

"Sure. What's up?"

"That blonde witch that's friends with Willow, how well do you know her?"

"Pretty well. Hey, how did you know she was a witch?"

Fliq shrugged, "I sensed it. I'm Wiccan, having a Slayer's perceptions just helps me identify magick easier, can't you?" 

Buffy squirmed a little, "Well, not really..."

"It's probably because I'm not used to dealing with the energies from the Hellmouth."

"Yeah, sure."

Suddenly they both stiffened, sensing a presence. They turned, stakes ready. A moment later Fliq's eyes widened, "Oh God," she whispered. "No."

"What, what is it?"

"Can't you feel it? Don't you know who it is?" Buffy closed her eyes and reached out. A strangled cry left her lips and, as she opened her eyes, a tear began to fall. She looked straight ahead as a figure emerged from the shadows. Buffy watched as it headed towards them. She stared into the face as it slowly changed before her. She looked into the yellow eyes and she felt her heart contract.

"Willow."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 7**


	8. Part 8

Part 8 ****

Stepping into Darkness

Part 8

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Willow tilted her head as they watched her, paralyzed with shock. Slowly she approached the two Slayers, her fingers playing at her neckline. She rolled her head to the other side, took an unneeded breath and smiled.

"Buffy."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia suddenly collapsed in pain as the world around her disappeared. The disjointed images scrambled through her head as her body went limp. 

...a congregation of demons...

...swirls of smoke...

...fear...

...a sewer...

...vampires...

...a witch...

...danger...

...Anya...

~~~~~*****~~~~~

He sighed as he read the book. There was nothing special about this book. From the outside, it looked like a musty old book. It had a cracking spine, a dusty front cover, a mouldy back cover, a long-winded title; but to Giles this book was nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed, and again reflected in the dullness of his book. 

This book was so normal to Giles simply because it was for research...there were monsters (real ones), prophecies, mentions of the Hellmouth…but nothing about a giant swirly thing…yet

Suddenly, there was a bang at the door. Giles groaned and began to mutter to himself as he walked toward it, his copy of "Mystical Anomalies and Unbelievable Occurrences" left lying on his couch.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Giles opened the door to a badly beaten Spike, Angel, and Xander. He quickly let them in and rushed to collect all the medical supplies he could find as well some blood for the injured vampires.

"What happened?" he asked Angel as the vampire lowered himself into a chair.

"Vampires. There were a whole gang of them."

"And they were bloody strong too," Spike added as he lay on the couch.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Giles asked, returning from the kitchen. "I mean, would you say they were new to Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. I've heard rumor of a new master in town."

Giles looked at Spike in astonishment, "And you've only just decided to share that with us now?"

Spike sat up, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I forgot in between all the beatings and burning down of my crypt that I'm supposed to bloody tell you everything! Just because we're not exactly fighting to the death anymore, doesn't mean I want to come round for regular tea parties to share the local gossip."

"Well, thank God for that." 

"Uh hello?" they all turned to look at Xander. "Bleeding not getting any better."

Just as Spike opened his mouth to make his usual sarcastic comment, the doors flew open and the two Slayers entered. They were out of breath and looked somewhat shell-shocked. Both were injured, but seemed more stunned than badly beaten. Buffy looked close to tears as she opened her mouth to speak. No sound came out.

"Buffy?" Giles walked to her and placed his hands on her arms, steadying her.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"Wi...Will..."

Fliq closed her eyes, as if some distant memory was resurfacing. She took a deep breath and faced everyone as they looked at Buffy questioningly, "Willow's a vampire."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"No... NO! Not again!" Xander yelled fiercely, "NO. I won't go through this again. Last time it wasn't her..."

"Xander, what are the chances of that happening again?" Buffy said quietly.

"No," this time, the anger had left his voice, and he sat down on the chair again, his head hanging low, his mind replaying all his childhood memories…all _their_ childhood memories.

"NO." Everyone looked up again, more shocked than ever as Spike leapt to his feet.

"Why should you care?" Buffy spat at him and at the look of pain on his face, instantly regretted it. 

"Maybe because she was the only one who ever gave a damn about me!" Spike growled, "Maybe because she was there for me after you died." 

No one spoke. Time seemed to slow as the occupants of the room attempted to come to terms with what had happened. Suddenly, Spike broke the silence again, "She…she's alive."

"Stop it, Spike, please!" the tears started to fall as Giles pulled Buffy into a hug, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Eh, guys, I think he means, she's actually alive."

Everyone in the room turned to face the door as Willow and Cordelia came running in full speed.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"What the hell's going on?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that this time," Buffy said as she stared at the door. 

"Even if it is Spike you're sharing the thought with." Xander continued absentmindedly as he stared at Willow.

"Evil...bad...Anya...trouble..." Both Willow and Cordelia were out of breath, but no one seemed to be listening, they were simply staring.

"Will...you're alive?" Buffy pulled her into a hug as Xander came running towards her

"Will," he sighed, wrapping his arms around them both, "Wait a minute, what about Anya?"

"I think she's in trouble," Cordelia replied quickly.

"You had a vision?" Angel asked, stepping to her side instantly, checking that she was okay.

"Yeah. I felt fear. I saw a group of demons and then I sensed danger…" she looked at Xander, "…and then I saw Anya." She rubbed her aching head, "I'll stay here with Dawn."

Buffy nodded as the group exchanged a few glances before following Xander out the door. There was no talking until suddenly Buffy's voice rang out, "Wait a minute, Cordelia has visions?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART EIGHT

Just to clear this up (cuz ppl keep asking!), yes Buffy is just being 'a dumb blonde' at the end as someone so nicely put it…being blonde myself, however, I find myself insulted by this!!! 

I put that there, cuz I don't remember Buffy ever being told how Cordy got the visions, so it's not _just_ her being stupid, this is her finally realizing that she doesn't ever remember being told about it!


	9. Part 9

Part 9 ****

Stepping into Darkness

Part 9

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So, do you think this has anything to do with the sudden appearance of Willow's leather clad vampire twin?" Buffy whispered to Giles as the group made their way through the sewers.

"My what?" Willow looked alarmed as she gave Buffy a confused look.

"Yeah, seems our little friend has come back from her own dimension again," Buffy replied as they continued through the damp tunnel.

"Leather clad?" Spike asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "You left out that part before, luv."

Willow's cheeks glowed red, much to Spike's amusement as he knew that her mind had drifted to the conversation they had had on that unfortunate night, where he had become impo...had lost the use of his fangs. The fact that the witch still vividly remembered it pleased him. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Well, seems your bad side has surfaced...at least in another dimension." Willow took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of him so close to her and then quickly scolded herself at the act. It was only Spike, and he was only teasing. Spike chuckled at her reaction, but quickly moved away at the quiet growl from his sire. 

There was a sudden howl in the distance and they all began to run. As the tunnel opened out into a larger area, they stopped dead.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The group gazed at the scene in awed silence. No one could quite believe what they were seeing. As the swirling vortex whooshed closed in front of them, Xander and Willow took a tentative step forward but neither had the power to speak. They were both transfixed.

"Glad you could join us."

The group collectively shook themselves out of their trances as the soft voice rang out through the sewer. It had an eerie effect as it echoed through the dark corridors, slowly dimming into a gentle murmur in the distance. They couldn't see the owner of the voice and yet it had a chilling familiarity that no one could place, that they didn't want to place.

Xander, finally finding his voice, stepped towards the figure crouched in the centre of the room, "Anya?" The figure moved slightly but did not raise its head. Xander took yet another tentative step forward, reaching out to the body that was curled up on the floor. 

"Anya?" Suddenly the figure turned to face him and he fell backwards in shock.

"Stay away from me, Xander." Xander opened his mouth but failed to reply. He simply stared into the face of what looked like a rotting corpse.

"Anya, what happened?" Buffy walked towards her.

"They...they gave me back my powers...they need my help."

"Who's they?" Angel asked stepping forward.

Anya didn't reply, she simply turned to Willow, "You."

"A Vampire Willow?" Giles asked.

"Yes. She was pulled from her own universe again. She said she'd only just left so it must have been right after we returned her that she was brought back."

"Who brought her back?" Buffy asked, as Xander finally pulled himself to his feet again, "Who did this to you?" Anya's eyes filled with tears as she started to reply, but was cut off by laughter, ringing through the sewers. 

There was movement in the shadows to their right, and Anya shrank back behind Xander. The group stepped back as the shadow emerged. Willow, on the other hand, walked towards the figure that had spoken to them.

"Tara?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART 9


	10. Part 10

Part 10

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 10**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The blonde witch stepped into the dull light and moved slowly towards Willow. The hushed silence that fell over the group made her smile.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, fear and disbelief ringing in her voice.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand?" Willow's forehead crinkled in disbelief, "What wouldn't I understand?"

"Red, step away," Spike crept up behind her and pulled her backwards.

"No... No I don't understand. What's happened to you?"

Tara smiled sadly, "You defeated her Willow, you helped defeat the Great Glorificus. You searched through all those dimensions to find meand you did, didn't you." Tara laughed and Willow felt a shiver echo down her spine. "I spent time in hell, in a place that changed me in a way you could never understand, you might have found me, but I'm not the same. I have powers that you couldn't possibly understand, Willow."

"Tara?" Willow tried to step forward as tears streaked her face, but her feeble attempts to break Spike's hold barely even registered with her.

The blonde smiled, reaching out to stroke Willow's face, laughing as Spike growled and pulled Willow from her reach. There was another echoing laughter but this time it seemed closer, and sent a shiver through the spines of every member of the group, Slayers and vampires included.

"We have to get out of here," Anya said, the fear apparent in her voice. "Now!"

The group sprinted through the sewers once again, back the way they had come. Anya had changed her face back to normal and wouldn't look at Xander. Spike was practically carrying Willow, who was still too distraught to move by herself. And all the while, a pair of yellow eyes followed them through the dark passages and a silent smile pierced the shadows.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The group sat in silence, each trying to process what they had seen. No one was quite sure how to react. Anya had yet to speak and Willow just sat in the chair rocking back and forth as Spike tried to get her to calm down. The others were simply staring at nothing. Angel had insisted they let Cordelia sleep but other than that, no one had uttered a word.

"We have to find out what they want," Fliq stated, trying to dispel the silence, "Anya, what were..."

"How did you know?" Buffy interrupted.

"How did I know what?"

"About Tara?" Willow's head jerked up instantly as Buffy continued, "You asked how well I knew her...you knew."

Fliq shifted uncomfortably, "I just sensed something about her, that's all." Spike and Angel exchanged confused glances as Buffy and Willow eyed Fliq expectantly. 

"No, that's not it. You knew." Buffy pressed.

"I sensed dark magick in her and I knew something wasn't right. I didn't know she'd betray you."

"How did you sense the magick?" Buffy continued, unwilling to let the subject drop.

"I can sense it, that's all. Now, we can sit here and chat idly about this or we can do something to stop it from getting worse."

"They wanted evil itself." All heads turned to Anya. "That's what she said, that's what you need to fight. Pure evil."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"You let her get away, little witch."

"You could have stopped them yourself."

"Boring," Willow sighed, pulling unneeded air into her undead lungs. "Now, we're going to play a little game," she said moving behind Tara, pulling her hair aside to reveal a milky white neck. Tara smiled and sent a spark from the end of her fingertip through the vampire's body.

Willow grinned, "Witch."

"You heard what I said, we need to change this world, make it better."

"I liked my world," Willow said dragging her nail around Tara's neck, stopping to whisper in her ear, "We got to play with whips and chains," Tara shuddered, smiling a little, "Want to play, little witch?" 

Tara nodded as Willow continued to move behind her, the vampire grinding into her hips, "Oh yeah," she whispered.

"You," Willow whispered into her ear, "are going to help me get my puppy and then," she licked Tara's neck, causing her to drop her head back, "we're going to have some fun with the Slayers and their friends."

She placed a kiss on Tara's cheek, then laughed lightly before turning back to the sewers. Tara followed her, as they made their way back to their layer.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"I've found something," Giles called as he made his way to the main table.

"Something useful this time, I hope," Spike sighed as he placed his own volume onto the floor, careful not to wake the red head who was sprawled across his chest. Everyone was exhausted but sat forward to listen to what Giles had to say.

"'And then there shall be a darkness like no other. A gathering of the undead shall rise and the shadows shall surround the mouth of hell. A flame of power, redder than the fires of hell, shall pull the fallen angel from the arms of love, and together the two shall rise and the darkness will engulf us all.'"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 10**


	11. Part 11

Part 11

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 11**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a stunned silence as everyone tried to process their own interpretations of the prophecy. Willow stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She raised her head from Spike's chest and glanced around the room in confusion as everyone looked at the ground, no one making eye contact. The silence screamed at her.

"The fallen angel..." Everyone turned to look at Fliq.

"What?"

"The other week...those vampires...they said 'Well, if it isn't the fallen angel and his midget sidekick.'"

Spike chuckled and everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry, short stuff," he grinned openly. "How long did they live after that?"

"About as long as you will if you don't watch your damn mouth, William."

Spike cleared his throat, "So Angel's the fallen angel. Gee, why didn't I come to that conclusion? Oh wait a minute, I did." Spike rolled his eyes, "What I don't get is the whole pulling from the arms of love. From what I know, the last person the Slayer was shagging was GI Joe." Spike smiled good naturedly at Buffy, who glared, as Angel tried to hide his smile.

"What's going on?" They all turned to Willow as Giles handed her the book and pointed to the prophecy. She quickly scanned it before looking around the room, "A flame of power?"

"I think that means you, Red."

"Me?" Willow's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Spike.

"Well, your sexy, leather-clad double, anyway."

"As much as I love to listen to Deadboy Jr. coming on to Will," Xander shuddered, "is there anything we can do now?"

Giles sighed, "I don't think there is. We don't know enough about it. And I think we all need some rest."

"When this is all over, we're going to some sunny beach, what d'ya say Fliq?" Buffy smiled at her, "preferably in our _own_ bodies."

"I don't like the sun. I burn too easily."

"Oh come on," Buffy pouted. "Please? That's what sunscreen is for."

"I burn like there's no tomorrow, Buffy," Fliq sighed as she looked at the disappointed look on Buffy's face. "Fine. Find me a nice piece of shade and I'll go. But if I look like a lobster this time, you're never gonna hear the end of it. Last time I got sunburned I looked like I'd fallen in a bucket of blood, and Spike, stop licking your lips and get your mind out of the gutter, I was seven."

"Hey! Who said my mind was in the gutter?" Spike asked innocently.

"Because I know you and we've had this conversation before."

Spike grinned, "I remember." Suddenly Fliq looked away and shook herself, before she walked off to the kitchen, Angel following her. She pulled a cup from the fridge, which Angel pulled out of her hands and began to drink. She hit him lightly and pulled out another before shutting the door. 

Suddenly his mobile rang and he pulled it from his pocket, "You took my car." Angel answered, "No I didn't expect you to walk, but you took my car."

Willow looked at Buffy as she stared at Fliq and Angel. She moved to the couch to sit beside her and Xander, "You're looking kinda...well, dare I say, green eyed monster?" Buffy turned to Willow and smiled. Willow gave a sympathetic smile back, "You think your Slayer buddy's got a thing for your ex honey?"

"I think Cordelia's after your ex honey." Spike smirked.

"I think Fliq's gay."

Both Willow and Buffy turned to face him, "Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, maybe she is, and maybe she isn't, but what's so wrong with it?" Willow asked quietly.

"No offence, Will, but considering your first attempt at a female squeeze is trying to kill us, I don't think you're wise to input...ow, ow, ow."

Willow turned to see Spike's hands wrapped tight around Xander's throat as he tried to ignore the pain in his head. She smiled, "Spike."

After a few moments eye contact, Spike let go, grabbing onto his aching head as Angel and Fliq entered the living room. Fliq placed the cup into Spike's hands and smiled at Buffy. She turned to Willow, shaking her head for the girl to follow as she walked back into the kitchen. Willow stood and followed her while the others tried to keep their mind off the impending doom, and Spike's hands off Xander's throat.

"So..." Willow glanced around the kitchen nervously.

"How're you holding up?"

Willow glanced shyly before answering, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Fliq looked at her through a furrowed brow. "'Cause everyone seems to be overlooking or ignoring your feelings about the fact that you just found out your girlfriend is trying to kill us all." She smiled, "Except Spike, of course."

"Well...he's just...I mean..."

"Calm down, Red," Fliq sighed. "Look, I know I don't know you all that well but...but I do know Spike and I want you to be careful...okay?"

"Of course. We're just friends."

"Okay. So how are you, really? About the Tara thing, I mean?"

"I'm..." Willow looked at the ground. "Is this what's going to happen every time?" She looked back up at Fliq, "I mean, Oz left me and now Tara." She looked around the room as she continued, "Things were never the same after the stuff with Glory. She was different, colder. She wouldn't let me touch her at all and she didn't speak to me. In front of everyone else she was just fine, the old Tara, but when we were alone" Willow allowed Fliq to pull her into a hug.

"You loved her Willow, never forget that and don't let people push you into getting over this. Take all the time you need to to move on. You might have to push it to the back of your mind while we fight this, but don't forget to grieve. Okay?"

Willow raised her head and looked at the Slayer through blurring vision, "Yeah. I...I just wish that I could forget about everything, even if it was just for one night. I wish I could get away from it all, from the pain."

Fliq smiled, "I think that might be something I can help you with."

Willow looked at her, confused, "How?"

"You're Wiccan, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You wanna forget everything for one night?"

"Yeah..."

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 11**


	12. Part 12

Part 12

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 12**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Fliq laughed a little and placed an arm around Willow's shoulder as she nursed her left arm, "Come on, Red. No pain, no gain."

"How is it that even magickal tattoos have to hurt?" Willow asked, casting a glare at the demons through the window behind her.

"It's part of the deal. They give us what we want, and our pain gives them something to draw on for a while."

Willow looked surprised, "They're feeding on my pain?"

"Don't worry about it, Grayal demons harmless. They use the energy to help further their seeing abilities, helps them cheat at poker."

"Oh, right," Willow once again winced in pain as she looked at the black pentacle that was now tattooed on her arm. "So, this is like a pass? The whole, 'if your names not on the list...' turned into 'if the pain's not on your arm...'?"

Fliq laughed, "Something like that." They walked along the dark Sunnydale streets and Willow couldn't help but glance around, waiting for something to jump out from behind the nearest bush. 

"Don't worry, Willow, It's opening night tonight. All the evil's headed to the same place as us."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better. In fact, I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea. I think I'll just..."

"Uh uh. Willow, you're not getting out of this." Fliq sighed, "Look, no one can hurt you in here, that's the rules." She grinned slyly, "If you ask me, I think you're freaking more about the outfit."

"Well, it's tight."

Fliq laughed, "Leather suits you, Will. Okay, that sounded more dodgy than I'd intended." They smiled at each other, and Fliq threw her arm around Willow again, "Come on, let's party."

They walked down the street and turned into a dark alley. At the bottom, Willow could see a blue mist rising from one of the buildings. It spread its tendrils out over the town of Sunnydale, reaching out its haunting fingers, beckoning the creatures of the night to follow. She breathed in the complete freedom she felt emanating from it and smiled. 

"This is magickal," she whispered, awe in every word.

"That's the idea." They walked towards the building and Willow tensed as she saw the large man standing at the door. "Relax, Will. Just show him the tattoo and you'll be fine."

Awkwardly, Willow turned her arm to the man and he nodded gruffly before turning to look at Fliq. "Hey, how come yours is different than mine?" Willow asked, trying to investigate further, but Fliq pulled her off the shoulder sleeve further up to cover her tattoo, although the dark blue material was see through and did little to hide it.

" 'S not that different."

"And how come you've got a tattoo on Buffy's body?" she wondered, "You didn't get one done tonight."

"It's a magickal tattoo, Will, it goes with the person inside, not the person outside." Fliq waved her hand over her face murmuring the words of a simple glamour and soon Willow was looking at Fliq's real face, "This spell won't last long, so, come on, it's time to rock and roll."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Spike sighed as he glanced around the room. He was trying to time his exit so that it didn't look too hasty, like he didn't have a place he wanted to go. *Last thing we need is the Slayer finding out about the damn place* he thought.

Giles was still pouring through books as Angel filled Cordelia in on what had happened. Dawn was sitting next to Buffy as they searched through spell books and Xander and Anya sat in the corner in silence, simply holding each other.

Giles sighed, "There's nothing here. The prophecy explains Vampire Willow but there's no mention of Slayers switching bodies."

"Can't we just do what we did to switch back Faith and Buffy?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Not that simple, Dawnie," Buffy said, stroking her sister's hair, "That was a device, this was obviously a spell."

"And we need to know which one before we can do anything about it."

"It was a mixture of a time spell, a soul anchor and a rebirth spell." 

All heads turned to Anya as she pulled herself away from Xander, "I'm sorry," she whispered to Buffy, "I lost you during the rebirthFliq said she was doing astral projectionI just grabbed the soul surrounded with the most power and I thought it would be youI must have gotten mixed up."

"Youyou did this?" Buffy asked, crossing the room.

"I meant to do it right but"

"Anya?" Xander sat up straight, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did you realize what you could have done?" Giles asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Anya stood up, staring at them all as her eyes teared up, "But I couldn't ask you anything! No one would tell me how to act, no one would explain it. Not after Joyce died, not even now. I tried to cope, but I don't understand and I don't want to. Everyone was crying, Xander was always upset and no one would talk about it. How was I supposed to deal with it?" The room was silent, filled only with Anya's quiet sobs. She turned to Buffy and whispered, "I remembered how to bring you back, so I did and I'm not sorry."

"Thank you." Buffy pulled her into a hug and Dawn joined them adding her own thank you. Everyone watched as the three girls cried together. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Look, can I please leave?"

"Why? You got some night on the town planned?" Xander asked, looking up from his book. Now that they knew what had happened, they were looking with a purposeall except Spike, who was itching to leave.

He turned to face Xander, "Maybe I do."

"Oh, I can see that working so well what with your impotence and all."

Spike growled, "I'm leaving."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The music flowed through the room in a wave of magick. The smell of incense haunted the air. Willow smiled as she moved through the crowd, not giving a second thought to their species. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the calmness, the sensuality and the unmistakable air of sexuality that flowed through the room like electricity.

The walls were decorated in deep, rich colors, the blues and reds encompassing the room in a comforting blanket. The lights danced over the walls as the beat of the music thumped in her chest. Willow ground her hips to the pulsing music, closing her eyes as she moved.

"You having a good time?" Willow jumped and turned around to see Fliq holding out a drink.

"I'm loving it," she shouted back over the music. "And I don't even feel self conscious!" she smiled.

"That's the great thing about the Sanctuary. You leave all that behind. No violence, nothing. Only creatures of the night can enter, and they have to be nice."

"How come you can enter?" Willow asked.

Fliq smiled a little, "I'm Wiccan. That's all the matters here. I'm a creature of the night and I can't harm anyone whilst in the Sanctuary, just the same as everyone else." 

"What about your duties as a Slayer?"

"Well, I'm not the _only_ Slayer so let's just say I kinda put my Sacred duty on the back burner for a while."

"You can do that?"

"Girls gotta have some fun. Right?" Willow smiled at her then suddenly her eyes widened as she looked over Fliq's shoulder.

"Hello, luv. Fancy meeting you here." 

Fliq groaned and turned around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, short stuff. I plan to let my hair down and have a little fun before the big bad evil comes a-knocking."

Fliq smiled sadly at the familiar words, "Well, be careful, 'cause sometimes evil knocks in the wrong place."

"Is this a private moment? Should I maybe go away?" They turned to look at Willow. "'Cause I could go away."

"Don't be silly, pet."

"Yeah," Fliq's face opened into a wide grin as she spotted someone. "Afraid I'll have to love you and leave you, folks." She ran off towards the stage.

"Don't tell me she's still with him," Spike growled as Willow watched Fliq dancing with a man with long hair that she couldn't quite define the color of.

"Who's that?" she asked, still looking at Fliq. "Spike?" Willow turned to see the blond vampire gazing at her, taking in every inch of her body. 

A smile twitched at his lips, "Love the outfit, Red. Very you."

Willow blushed then quickly scolded herself for allowing childish insecurities to bother her again. "Thank you. I thought so," She said regaining her confidence and shocking the vampire.

"Well, it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Willow felt her anger flare, "Well, maybe I don't wanna wear fluffy stuff all the time, maybe I like leather, maybe I just want to leave everything behind tonight. And why is it so surprising that I might actually have a little confidence?"

"Well, maybe it's 'cause I'm so used to you being the Slayer's pet that, until recently, I've rarely seen you just be yourself, and those are the moments, pet. That's when you shine."

Willow was caught off guard, "You think I shine? You've spent time thinking about it? About me?"

Now it was Spike's turn to shift uncomfortably, "Well, I mean, I might've thought about it, occasionally."

"That's sweet." Spike growled a little at the comment, but knowing it was from Willow somehow made it less of an insult.

"Care for a dance?" Willow turned and found herself looking into the face of a green demon with three horns protruding the top of his head. It was leering at her and she shuddered.

"Uh...no thanks...eh...my boyfriend wants the next dance and he gets kinda...well, kinda ooky about me dancing with other...uh people," she stammered, praying that Spike would back her up and say that her pretend boyfriend wasn't someone to be messed with and that the demon should leave before he got back.

"Yeah," Willow silently thanked Spike. "So you'd better watch out, mate. If I find you anywhere near my girl again..." Willow's eyebrows shot up and her head started to spin with so many thoughts that she missed the end of Spike's tirade and soon found herself on the dance floor with Spike's arms around her, before she even realized that her feet had moved.

"Uh...thanks," she finally spoke, raising her head to look at him. "I mean, you didn't have to do that."

"What, and leave you with that?" Spike smiled. "I may be evil, love, but that would've been too sadistic, even for me."

Willow smiled at him before resting her head on his chest again. She closed her eyes and inhaled the magick surrounding them. Then her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Spike?"

"What, luv?"

"Where's your tattoo?" she asked looking at his bare arms. Spike smiled and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh...never mind." Spike laughed as Willow rested her head. Suddenly she looked at him wide eyed.

"You flashed the bouncer?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Darkness surrounded the streets of Sunnydale. The streetlights seemed to dim as the blanket of shadows surrounded the town, waiting for the time to engulf it, as the inhabitants slept and the creatures of the night were on the grounds of peace, all oblivious to what was happening below them. 

The darkness emanated from an aura of light. The small witch sat in perfect harmony with the Hellmouth. Around her, a red headed vampire wandered aimlessly around the room, moving to the rhythm of unheard music. She swayed her head to the side and smiled, feeling the time approach.

She laughed a little as visions of her world danced through her head, anxiously awaiting their arrival into this one. Glancing once more at the witch in the center of the room, again, she tiled her head to the side, sighed and smiled.

"Puppy."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 12**

I wrote to Anya a few years ago asking if I could borrow the Sanctuary...just hope she remembers! (that shows you how long I've had this story planned!) and I promised her that I'd plug her story when I did! So read **"Sanctuary" by Anya**! It's really good...if a little unfinished...well it probably is finished now actually! ...have to check that out!


	13. Part 13

Part 13

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 13**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Where could they be?" Buffy paced the floor as Giles kept looking out the window.

"I'm sure they're fine. Fliq can take care of herself," Angel replied, not actually answering the question.

"What do you know?" Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"I...What do you mean?"

"Don't pull that crap with me, Angel. What do you know?"

Angel sighed, cursing himself for allowing a 19 year old to see right into his 343 year old heart, and be able to tell when he was lying, "Well, they might have gone to the Sanctuary. I heard the Sunnydale club was opening tonight."

"What's the Sanctuary?" Buffy asked, confused.

"It's a safe haven for demons and creatures of the night. No violence and _no_ Slayers," Angel added, to emphasize that they shouldn't go charging after them, knowing that that was exactly what Buffy was about to suggest.

"Then how would Fliq get in?"

Angel floundered trying to come up with an answer, but luckily was saved by Cordelia, "Wouldn't the whole Wicca thing mean she was a creature of the night?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Look, Buffy, didn't you hear what I said? You can't go in there."

She didn't look at him, instead, she just kept walking straight ahead, her pace remaining at it's steady speed, "No, but you can."

Angel groaned and hurried to keep up, "What do you think I can do? Fliq's old enough to make decisions for herself and so is Willow."

"They're in there with a bunch of demons, and I don't care what you say, I don't trust that."

"Come on, Deadboy, you telling us you trust this thing completely?" Angel growled at Xander, not noticing as Buffy stopped quickly, causing him to bump straight into her.

"So where do we go from here?" Buffy asked, hands on her hips.

Angel quickly weighed up his options. He could tell Buffy that he didn't know and have her severely pissed off at him, (as well as having to restrain himself from taking a leaf out of his childe's book and strangling Xander), or he could tell her where to go and have Fliq severely pissed off at him. He sighed, *How do I get myself into these situations* Groaning, he walked ahead of Buffy, who quickly started to follow.

They turned into a street and Angel followed the blue mists. He stopped at the end of the street, away from the building, just allowing himself a moment to breathe in the calmness and freedom the mist offered. He sighed, then opened his eyes as he sensed four people exiting the club.

"Looks like I don't have to go in after all," Angel walked towards them, annoyed that he could sense Spike as part of the group. He had his arm around Willow, and from what it looked like, he seemed to be holding her upright.

"Come on, Red. Time to get you home to the Slayer."

"No. Don'...hic...wanna go. I like this place, Spikey. 'S nice."

Spike laughed, "Now Red, we don't want to have Buffy staking me, now do we?"

"She wouldn't dare!"

"Oh she would," Buffy stepped into the light in front of the red head who stopped, a little shocked, before her face widened into a broad grin.

"Buffy! Hello Buffy. It's good ole Buffy. Look, Spike, it's Buffy."

"I see her, pet."

"Buffy's nice, don't you think?" Spike smirked at the Slayer, wagging his eyes. Willow giggled and turned back to face Buffy.

"We're having a great time! Spikey saved me from a meanie of a demon and then we danced and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're drunk, Will."

"Wow, how very perceptive," Buffy's mouth dropped open at Willow's words as she, like everyone else, was speechless. Spike, however, laughed before quickly turning it into a cough as he caught a look from his sire but noting that Angel was also having a hard time not laughing.

"Will?" Buffy asked.

"What? I don't..." Willow placed a hand on her stomach and turned her head to look at Spike, "Spikey, I don't feel so good."

"Okay, Red, lets take a deep breath. We don't want you puking all over Spike's nice leather duster, now do we?"

Willow snickered then quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Spike took her to the edge of the street, but after a few moments she stood up straight, "I'm okay...but I feel kinda pooey."

Spike laughed, "Let's get you home, Red."

They started to walk when Willow turned quickly and Spike had to catch her from falling, "Ooh, Fliq. We forgot Fliq."

Spike turned his head, "Hey, short stuff. Collect your tongue and get your arse moving." His reply was a simply a raised finger. He sighed.

"I don't think Jeff's gonna let her leave too quickly." Willow said, frowning over Spike's shoulder.

"Bloody prick. Thinks just cause he's famous, he can do what he wants and bugger all to other people."

A few moments later Fliq joined them, groaning as she saw Angel, Xander and Buffy, "So," she said accusingly at Angel as her glamour faded and her face slipped away to be replaced by Buffy's.

"It was Cordelia!"

"So, what kind of demon was he?" Xander asked, looking at the multicolored hair of the retreating form that Fliq had been with. They watched as he joined another two people, one of whom looked a lot like him, from what Xander could see.

"Oh, he's human."

"That's human?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a roar in the crowd as the man knocked his opponent down, his partner keeping others out of the ring. He climbed the ropes and raised his arms before performing something that resembled a somersault and landed athletically on his opponent.

Xander turned to Fliq, who was still staring at the television, "Again...that's human?"

"Fliq, may I have a word?"

Fliq sighed as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Giles. She had been dreading the conversation that she knew was coming. The look that Giles had given her when they had got back had made her feel like a five year old again.

"Fliq..."

"I know, you're very disappointed in me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, you remind me a little of my dadthe look I just got meant that he was disappointed in me."

"Oh. I'm just worried. Someone with your power shouldn't be tampering with those kinds of energies."

"Giles, this isn't about being stronger, although it does make me stronger. This is about faith. Faith in the Goddess and God. The practices are a part of that and regardless of some Sacred Duty, I need to follow my heartI need something to believe in."

Giles smiled at her, "You know, I think that's the most I've heard you talk since I met youwithout scowling of course."

Fliq narrowed her eyes, but for a change they were smiling, "I think I resent that." They smiled at each other before Fliq cast her vision to the floor, "Thank you."

"For what?" Giles asked, his confusion evident.

Fliq looked back up at him, "For reminding me of who I used to be, the person I was beforewell a long time ago."

"You're welcome." They walked back into the main room, where the others were seated, "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise." she smiled and sat down next to Buffy on the settee and joined her in watching Xander and Spike with interest.

"Oh, that is so not true!"

"T'is so. I could kick her arse in a second."

"Chyna? The Ninth Wonder of the World? I don't think so. For a start she's got to be like twins with Xena, Warrior Princess and..."

"Yeah, well I could kick her arse too."

"Oh please."

There was a crash and everyone turned to look as Angel collapsed onto the floor.

Suddenly Anya stood from her chair in the corner, her voice shaking with terror, "It's starting."

Giles, the nearest to him, grabbed Angel's arm as Buffy, Fliq and Cordelia jumped up from their seats and began to help him. Suddenly Angel collapsed in pain again and it took a combined effort to keep him standing. Soon everyone was crowded round, watching as Angel dissipated in a swirl of red smoke.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Where's Angel?" No one answered, "Where is he?"

"A spell." 

Cordelia turned to Fliq, "Well obviously."

"Hey, don't take it out on me! I meant there's a spell we can use to find out where he is. It's a seeing spell. But we need four people. Four people with real power."

"Oh great, Willow has a hangover, and even then there's only you, her and Anya that can do anything." Cordelia continued as Buffy finally came out of her trance.

"Amy."

"Yeah, Giles, I'm sure her ratness will be of great help."

"Who's Amy?" Fliq asked.

"She's a friend of mine, she turned herself into a rat so that she wouldn't be burned at the stake," They turned to look at Willow, who was (with Spike's help) walking towards them, "But we...I can't turn her back."

"Burned at the stake?"

"Long story," Cordelia sighed, turning to Fliq, "I'm sorry."

"I know," She turned back to Willow, "Take me to the rat and let's see what we can do." Willow moved towards her and Spike was only just able to catch her before she fell.

"Maybe Spike should come with," Willow said, holding onto his arms. "You know, just for support."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well, you say she called the Goddess Hecate to help her, so I guess we try to reverse the spell."

"That's what I've been trying."

"Yeah, but I've had the books at the Watcher's Council behind my Wiccan learning. I know a spell that might work."

Willow looked confused, "The Watcher's Council let you use their books?"

Fliq smiled, "I never said they let me use their books, I simply said that I had."

"Look can we get on with it?" Spike asked impatiently. Fliq glared at him and then sat down opposite Willow, placing rat Amy in the center. "You're still pretty ill, pet. You sure you should be doing this?" 

Willow smiled, "I'll be fine."

The two girls closed their eyes and rolled their heads back a little. Their hands intertwined, closing their bodies in a protective circle. The air hummed with magick and Spike stiffened a little as they cast their circle. There was a pause and Spike shifted on the bed.

"Goddess Hecate, we call to thee. We beseech thee, release the spell that binds this child of the Goddess and God. Release her to her human form. Release the magick that binds her. This is our will, so mote it be," They opened their eyes and clasped their hands around two small glass bottles, pouring their contents in a circle around the rat.

"Hecate, we beseech thee. So mote it be," Both Willow and Fliq's voices ricocheted around the room and Spike's eyes widened as the two were surrounded by a brilliant light, so bright that he had jumped behind the bed in case he set on fire. He opened his eyes and his vision was obscured by blotches of color floating across his field of view. He rubbed his eyes. 

"Short Stuff? Red?" He could hear their voices releasing their sacred circle, but they seemed far away. He opened his eyes, "Fliq? Red?"

"Spike! Close your eyes!" Willow yelped as he looked towards them.

There was now a third form, seated in the middle of the circle, "Willow?" Willow smiled at her as she placed a blanket around the naked, shivering form whilst Fliq packed up their ingredients and Spike pretended he wasn't looking into the mirror at them.

"Hey Amy."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"I'm still confused..."

"What's confusing you?" Willow asked.

"Well, two things. Starting with her," Amy pointed at Fliq, "That's not Buffy."

  
"I'm Fliq, but we'll fill you in on the way to Giles'."

"Okay."

"What else?" Willow asked, retrieving some clothes for her.

"Him," She pointed to Spike. "What I don't get is that he's a vampire, he tried to bite you but he's impotent..." Spike growled, "...he was dating Buffy who's the slayer and now you two are dating?"

"I was never dating the slayer," Spike said, a little sadly.

"I think she means the spell Spike...the one to have my will done."

"Yeah, the one that me human again for about two seconds."

"What?"

Amy smiled, "'One minute she's a regular human being and the next she's a rat'...that about right?"

"That worked?"

"Yup. You have access to so much power, Willow. You've only just begun to access it."

"Well," Fliq said, closing the chest at the bottom of Willows bed, "if we want to save Angel, she'll have to learn to access it. Fast."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

A cry echoed through the darkened tunnels, piercing the eerie silence. The figure gasped in pain. It screamed in agony and then all was silent. The two figures around it closed in and the red head bent over, touching its bare back.

"Welcome home, Puppy."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 13**

Sorry that wasn't too great, but it gets better!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** as much as I want him, Jeff Hardy doesn't belong to me! As far as I know he belongs to himself, same with all WWF wrestlers that I might happen to use or mention.


	14. Part 14

Part 14

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 14**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**RATING: **I can't remember what it was, but it definitely needs to be upped for this part!!! I'd think I probably need to make it **18** (sorry to the Canadians/Americans but I don't really understand your rating system!)

**NOTE:** To avoid confusion, I'll refer to Willow's Doppelganger as Vampire Willow. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Anya rocked back and forth on a chair, mumbling as everyone was looked through the countless volumes of books, reading up on what spell could have been used to make Angel disappear. Cordelia, however, couldn't sit still. 

*We should be out doing something, not sitting here reading books* she thought angrily. *Why can't they see that the longer we sit here doing nothing, the longer he's out there with God only knows what?*

There was a loud banging at the door as Willow, Spike and Fliq entered under a blanket, followed by a bemused Amy. Willow shrugged the blanket off her shoulders and shifted under the others gazes, "What? Fliq thought it'd look better if we were all under the blanket."

"I refused," Amy offered before anyone could ask.

Buffy smiled and embraced the girl, "It's nice to have you back, Amy."

"It's nice to be back," She replied moving to Xander, who also hugged her.

"Yeah, things've been weird while you've been gone," he grinned at her impishly.

"Oh well," Amy shrugged, "it's nice to know that some things don't change." They smiled at each other while Fliq and Willow began to move furniture out of the way and Giles began to pack away the books.

"So we're getting straight down to business I see," Amy gave Buffy a small smile. "Willow filled me in. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

Buffy tried to return the smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, "Thanks."

"It's too late," Everyone turned to Anya as she continued to rock back and forth.

"It's never too late," Fliq replied stonily, "Now get up and come over here so we can perform this spell."

"I have another you can perform as well," Giles said, handing Fliq a piece of paper, "Anya and I have been working on a way to switch you back. This should do it."

Fliq glanced through the spell, nodding as she reached the end, "Yeah, this'll be great. If you want to turn us into a freikish being joined at the hip, _literally_." She glanced at Giles, who cleared his throat in embarrassment, before reaching down to the table and grabbing a pen. After making a few adjustments, she turned to the others, "Ready. Buffy, get Dawn out of here, take her someplace safe and hurry back before we switch bodies." Buffy nodded and went up the stairs to fetch her sister as Fliq nodded towards her fellow spell casters as the search for Angel began.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Buffy quickened her step as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. An eerie glow began to shine through the thick mists before her and she shivered. The light began to wander, dancing through the night air as she forced herself to keep breathing, an irrational sense of fear shimmering through her.

Suddenly she gasped as the light pierced through her heart, starting an irregular beat as she felt her soul being ripped apart, twisting and turning, breaching reality and then she fell. Groaning, she opened her eyes and winced at the light as her vision came to focus.

"Buffy?" 

Turning her head, she made out Willow's blurred form, "How did I get here?" she asked, rubbing her aching head.

"It worked!" Willow gasped, kneeling beside her, "You're you again."

"Ugh, what is that taste in my mouth?" she asked, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth. The door slammed shut behind her and she turned to see Fliq entering the house.

"You call this underwear? Where's the rest of it and how do I get this out of my ass?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Are you sure this is where you saw him?" Buffy asked anxiously as they walked through the city of gravestones, rolling her head around appreciatively in her own body. The entire town was now surrounded by a darkness that seemed to be sucking any semblance of light and life, and the shadows played with their senses, threatening nightmares.

"Positive," Fliq replied as she continued to march ahead.

Suddenly Spike stiffened and growled, "Over there." He pointed to a large tomb. The group moved quickly towards them and the Slayers stiffened as they sensed two vampires and Tara. Suddenly, the door burst open as a body came flying out and landed unceremoniously on the ground.

"Angel!" Buffy and Cordelia made a move to run to him but Spike grabbed them before they got very far.

"Think about it," he growled, his eyes not leaving his sire. "It could be Angelus."

Angel groaned and looked up at them, "Cordelia?" he gritted his teeth as he pulled himself to his feet. "Where am I?" 

Buffy continued to stare at him, a little hurt that he hadn't asked for her as Cordelia smiled at him, "We're in the cemetery, what happened?" 

Angel grimaced, holding his back, as he moved slightly towards them, "I...I don't know..."

"Hey Angel," Fliq stepped in front of the group, holding a stake. Angel looked at her and Fliq stared into his eyes. He shifted under her scrutiny.

"Or should I say, hello Angelus?" she pushed Buffy back as the other Slayer tried to walk to him.

Angel looked at her, frowning, then suddenly, he laughed, "Oh hell, Fliq. You really know how to spoil a guy's fun, doesn't she, Spike?" The group cowered back, except Fliq and Spike, who stood their ground, and Buffy and Cordelia, who were too shocked to move.

"No... No, not again." Cordelia whispered, closing her eyes.

"Did you miss me, Lover?" Angel grinned at her, then inhaled deeply. "God I've missed this," he laughed. "It's amazing how much of a downer having a soul is."

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it. You've been cursed twice," Spike smiled, "And you've had your arse sent all the way to hell, so I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

"Ahh, Spike, Spike, Spike," Angel clasped his hands together. "You just don't get it, do you?" he grinned. "No I guess you don't. You see, I've seen the error of my ways."

"That right?" Spike said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. You see, before there was you and Dru. Well, lets face it," he grinned, "we both know she was a fruitcake, and well, there was you." He laughed, "All I really needed was someone who was, well, smart and evil." There was a lighthearted laugh from behind them as a red headed vampire emerged from the tomb followed by Tara.

"And you should see the way she wiggles in those leather pants," he grinned, falling back to stand at her left-hand side.

Vampire Willow growled sexily at him, and then smiled and walked towards the group. She eyed Willow, who had moved forward slightly and was standing between Buffy and Spike.

"Well, look at me," the vampire smiled, tilting her head to the side, "I'm not so fluffy anymore." She made to move closer to the group, but growled and went back to Angelus' side as Willow flashed a cross in front of her.

"Let's get out of here," Buffy said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Angelus laughed. "Oh don't leave," he grinned, gesturing with his arms. "You'll miss all the party games."

"And I just love to play," Vampire Willow grinned innocently as the group were surrounded by vampires. Willow looked around them and then turned to look at the trio by the tomb. Angelus and Willow were smiling at each other, growling, Tara was between them, grinning up at them.

"Tara! You don't have to do this. Help us..._please_." Willow pleaded with the girl. Tara turned her head and looked at her. She gave Willow a lop sided smile and walked a little closer.

"Oh, Willow, don't worryit'll be quick, I promise," With a grin, Tara moved back to the laughing vampires who snarled at her throat and received a shock for their efforts, "Masochists," she said looking at them in turn.

Vampire Willow turned to face her human double. "My little witch wouldn't leave us. Would you little witch?"

"Like he said," she turned to Angelus, "You should see the way she wiggles in those leather pants,"

The vampires surrounding the Slayers and their group began to close in. Spike, Fliq, and Buffy pushed the others to the centre and they quickly collected weapons from Giles as the Slayers and the vampire prepared to fight. 

Suddenly the two Slayers and Spike struck out simultaneously. They made quick work of their first opponents and quickly moved onto the next vampire sent their way. Buffy moved fluently from vampire from vampire, as she was accustomed to doing from her years on the Hellmouth. Fliq and Spike, however, worked close to each other, neither helping the other, but their actions flawlessly working together as they moved simultaneously. 

Suddenly, Spike whipped his head round and grabbed a stake two inches from its impact into Fliq's body. She spun round, her eyes wide, and muttered a thank you as Spike ducked, allowing her to kick the vampire behind him to the ground. Spike stood up and dispatched the stake into Fliq's next would be opponent. They quickly turned back to the group of vampires, which seemed to be multiplying, as more appeared from all directions. 

Suddenly there was a scream and everyone turned to the tomb and watched in horror as Angelus held Anya above his head.

"Angel, don't!" Cordelia stepped forward.

"Oh, hi Cordelia," he smiled at the brunette. "How are you? Don't worry, I'll get to you later." He turned back to look into Anya's fearful eyes, "Believe me I'll get to you later," he turned and wagged his eyebrows at her, "You know, I remember you saying you'd stake mebut you can't, can you?" he laughed, "Don't worry Cordy, the secret's safe. You know," he turned to Buffy, "You had to fuck the soul right out of me, her," he nodded to Cordelia, "All she had to do was smile and it nearly had the same effect. I'm gonna have so much fun with you Cordy. I promise." He winked at her again before turning back to Anya, who was still wriggling and gasping for breath.

"Please...stop. You're hurting me."

"Oh really?" Angelus' yellow eyes glowed yellow. "Sorry," he squeezed tighter as Vampire Willow and Tara began to circle them. On her next pass, Vampire Willow ripped Anya's top and licked her chest, ignoring the tears that were falling onto the top of her head.

Tara smiled, "My turn," she reached out a finger and scratched the nail along Anya's chest causing the girl to gasp in pain. Smiling, she looked back at the deep red mark that scarred the length of the girl's chest and reached out a finger, as purple lightning streaked from the tip all the way to Anya's chest, skewering straight into the girl as her blood and intestines began to fall to the ground below.

Xander wretched, tearing his eyes from the horrifying scene, but when he was done, some morbid part of his being couldn't stop his eyes from travelling back. He looked into Anya's bloodshot eyes, stared deep into her and whispered, "I love you," 

Despite her pain, Anya returned the sentiment as what was left of the group of vampires ran towards her gutted body as Angelus fed her to the wolves.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 14**

Well I'm getting less bored now! All the necessary, boring stuff is out of the way! Prepare yourself for evil, fighting, magick...and more surprises...which I suppose could lead to more necessary boring stuff...oh well, on with the fun!

I'd just like to point out that I do actually like Anya, I just can't write her and I needed a victimsorry to all the Anya lovers out there!!!!


	15. Part 15

Part 15

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 15**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The door banged shut as the group collapsed onto Giles' floor. No one spoke, a stunned silence filling the room, punctuated only by heavy breathing. 

Fliq looked around the room from face to face. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. She turned to Cordelia, who was sitting to her right. She was in shock, her face holding the same wide-eyed look it had since she had first realised that Angel had lost his soul, yet again. Fliq pulled her into an embrace and she finally let herself cry.

Willow stood up from her position next to Spike and walked over to Xander, who had stood up and was leaning onto the worktop that looked into the kitchen, his head hanging low.

"Xander?" Willow placed a timid hand onto his shoulder but jumped back as he shrugged her away. "Xander, there was nothing you could've done."

Xander whirled around to face her, "Really? Well, I think there was. For a start, I could've NOT argued with her so much, I could have kept her away from your psycho lover...and next, I could've kept her away from Angel."

"Xander, we were all there..."

"No, don't you get it?" He walked forward causing Willow to step back. "Every time we trust him he turns on us and one of us dies! First there was Miss Calendar, and this time there was Anya. How many times are we gonna give this guy a chance to kill the people we love?" 

By this time Xander's shouting had caused Buffy to cry as Willow put more distance between her and Xander. Spike, however, walked straight up to him, "Look mate, none of us are all that happy with the poof at the moment, but there's no need to take this out on everyone else."

"Like you care," Xander spat out. "Why are you still here, Spike? Did someone give you a soul too?" 

"Hey," Spike growled, "I might not be the big bad at the moment but I could...ahhhh" he stepped back clutching his head as the chip stopped him from grabbing Xander by the collar.

"You could what?"

"Stop it!" Everyone turned to look at Amy as she stood up. "Look this is getting us nowhere. We have to stop them. Fighting amongst ourselves won't make this go away."

"Amy's right," Fliq stood up as Cordelia wiped her eyes. "We have to stop this."

"It seems to me that all of this started when you arrived," Xander challenged her.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Xander," Cordelia stood up, "We're here because I had a vision. I saw this starting. That's why we're here. This isn't Fliq's fault." Fliq flashed Cordelia a small smile, which the ex-cheerleader returned. 

The anger left his face in a sudden movement as his features crumbled, "Why?" he whisperedm, "Why did they give her her powers back and then kill her...it doesn't make any sense."

"She said they needed her help," Willow said softly, trying to figure it out, "she was a vengeance demon...maybe they had hoped they could make her one of them and when they couldn't..." she trailed off. Looking up, she watched as tears began to fall from Xander's clenched face.

"I think the first thing we can do is try to find out where they're hiding," Giles said trying to break the tension threatening to engulf the room.

"The sewers?" Fliq asked.

"No," Buffy answered, standing up. "They're at the old mansion."

"How can you be so sure?" Willow asked.

"It's Angelus' style...besides, he was wearing a ring that I know was left at the mansion when he left."

Spike nodded, "She's right, that's where they'll be." 

Giles moved behind him and picked up the book that held the prophecy, "Well it would seem that almost everything from the prophecy has come to pass. The town is shrouded in darkness, our most recent experience tells us that the undead have gathered together... Angelus has turned and is with the vampire Willow and all that is left is for them to rise... 'and the darkness will engulf us all.'" There was a silence as everyone exchanged glances. Buffy walked to Giles and closed the book. 

"No, no it won't. Because we're going to stop this thing. We're going to end it once and for all."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia gasped as the tears hit her all at once, the pain resonating through her noiseless breathing. *No, no, no* the words echoed through her head, taunting her with the truth. 

She had lost him. 

After everything she had faced since leaving Sunnydale, since leaving behind the 'old her', this was the worst thing that could have happened to her. She had lost Doyle, had faced countless dangers from being pregnant with demon spawn (twice) to facing her own personal demons.

She had lost him.

She felt numb. It didn't matter what happened now, she had to get him back, she couldn't do this without himshe needed himshe loved him

She would find him

she had to.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a snap and Angelus' laughter echoed through the mansion as he watched another of their minions collapsed into a pile of ashes.

"Ah, death is a wonderful thing," he grinned as Vampire Willow smiled at him seductively. "Of course, sex is better," he laughed. "Just ask my soul." Angelus walked across the room to her and tried to pull her into his arms, but she walked behind him, her fingers digging a path into his chest as she moved.

Tara entered the room, followed closely by five vampires and two hunched figures, "Willow, Angelus, I've got a present for you." She smiled as both vampires turned and looked at her. She signalled for the minions to drag the hunched figures to the wall where they chained them tightly, "I must say, Angelus, I love the decour in this place."

Angelus wandered over to the blonde witch and pulled her roughly into his arms, "Maybe we could try it out sometime." He smiled at her, "The three of us could have a lot of fun,"

"I'm sure we could," she sent a shock through his body and rubbed his crotch as he jumped back. He growled at her and smiled. She smiled back and signalled for the minions to follow her out of the room.

"One day witch," he smiled to himself.

"Puppy, I wanna play."

"Sure," Angelus grinned, swinging around and pinning her under him on the floor in one fluid motion. "I love games."

She wiggled underneath him and he groaned, "I wanna play with Fluffy and the Slayers."

He laughed, "You read my mind. That's my favourite kinda game." He leaned down and kissed her hungrily then pulled back. "And I know just how to start it," he grinned evilly and nodded his head to the figures chained to the wall.

Vampire Willow smiled, "You mean we get to play with our presents?" Angelus nodded and she smiled and kissed him again as the two men pulled hopelessly at their chains. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"OK. Does everyone know what they've got to do?" Buffy asked one last time as the gang prepared to leave for the mansion. There was a consensus of nods. Buffy gave a brisk nod of her head and the two Slayers headed for the door only to stop. 

Buffy gasped as she saw the manilla envelope, the writing scrawled across the front made her breath catch in her throat. Slowly she walked towards the open door and, checking that the deliverer was gone, she lifted it from the ground. 

The gang watched as she cautiously opened the envelope with shaking hands and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Tentatively, she opened out the paper.

"Oh God," she clutched one hand to her stomach and the other over her mouth as the paper floated to the ground. 

Fliq walked forward and picked them up. She read the scrawl on the envelope, "_Hello lover, think you or your Slayer friends can stake me now?_" She glanced at Cordelia, reolising that it was meant for her. She glanced at the paper and sucked in a breath.

"Oh Goddess, no." She gasped looking at the perfectly drawn figures chained to a wall, "Wesley." She whispered as Buffy continued to look at the figure next to him

"Riley."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 15**


	16. Part 16

Part 16

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 16**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"But you're okay?" Cordelia's voice trembled as she spoke down the phone, "yeah, I'll put her on," She handed the phone to Fliq and turned to the others, "Gunn's hurt badly, Anne's taking him to the hospital now. He had to crawl all the way to the shelter." She took a deep breath and no one mentioned that they didn't know who Anne was, they simply nodded, "They were taken from behind, he says they never knew what hit them. He heard a woman's voice then he saw Wesley flying through the airhe heard as the vampires were told to kill him, he had no choice but to run."

Fliq placed the phone back on the hook and put an arm around Cordelia. The girl had almost lost her entire family in one day and Fliq couldn't even remember why they had always argued.

"It's okay, Cordy," she whispered, "we'll get them backall of them."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Vampire Willow scraped the knife down Riley's bare chest, threatening to break the skin. Instead of plunging it into his chest, she thrust her nails into the already gaping would at his side and grinned as Riley writhed in pain.

Angelus laughed and turned to Wesley, "Miss me?" he growled grabbing the ex-watcher's hair and yanking his head back. Wesley remained silent, as he had done since he arrived. The blood trickling down his chest and face renewed itself over the crusty red from their earlier torture. 

Angelus laughed, "You know you're going to be screaming before the end of the day, don't you. Faith might have hardened you up a little," he wagged his eyebrows, "in more ways than one, but don't worry, I can break youin more ways than one." 

Angelus kneeled on the ground, vamping out, "You know I can make you scream, in painor pleasureusually mine."

Vampire Willow laughed, "Can I play too." She wandered over to Wesley and reached out her hand to tenderly stroke his face but he pulled back. Vampire Willow smiled, and grabbed his neck, pulling him towards her, "You should play nice or we might have to get rough with you." Smiling, she licked his neck and he shivered before he could stop himself. He pulled at his chains again, hoping in vain, knowing that even if he could free himself, he had no where to go.

"You should know that wont work," Angelus laughed, unzipping the ex-watcher's trousers, "But don't let me stop you."

"Puppy, let me play with this one." Vampire Willow dragged a nail down his chest, through his countless cuts and over his yellow bruises, before her hands wandered lower, cupping him, "please?" she asked, grinning at his body's involuntary response.

Angelus stood, "Later Wes," he patted Wesley's shoulder and kissed Vampire Willow roughly before he returned to Riley, who had been beaten worse then Wesley, "You know, you really are a sad man, Riley Finn." Angelus laughed, twisting his fist into an open wound on Riley's chest, "I mean, Buffy the Vampire Layer, felt more affection for my soul than you and that's not exactly something you wanna write home about. I mean no leather trousers, no sense of fun," Angelus punctuated the last word by pulling the flesh from the underside of Riley's womb, ripping the gash further. "At least the cheerleader was lightening the mood a little, and believe me, my soul wants to fuck her senseless, hell, I want to fuck her senseless."

"You wont win," Riley whispered hoarsely, "Buffy will destroy you."

Angelus laughed, "She wouldn't be able to," he kissed Riley violently, his fangs ripping the boy's lips, "You know she doesn't love you, don't you,"

"Maybe not," Riley laughed, "But I can take consolation that she'll never love your soul again, either." Riley screamed as he felt his wounds being ripped wider by bare hands.

Angelus laughed as he ran his fangs over Riley's shoulder, lapping up the blood as he went, "And you thought I was bad the last time," Angelus laughed into his ear as jabbed his fist into Riley's guts. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"No, but I do." Angelus turned and grinned as he looked at the entourage of his would be Slayers congregating in the center of the room.

"Buffy! Great to see you," he laughed. "How've you been?"

"You missed the start of the fun," Vampire Willow turned and thrust the knife into Riley's chest as she dug her nails into Wesley largest wound before walking to Angelus. "But, don't worry," she said, running her arms down his chest before biting his shoulder, "we have lots of time to play."

"Oh I have plans to play too," Buffy said as both herself and Fliq pulled out their crossbows.

Angelus laughed, "Might wanna watch you don't fall on that, Fliq." 

Spike watched as Fliq tensed. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let him get to you, short stuff."

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't told them all yet?" Angelus feigned shock. He laughed and walked towards the Slayer, "I mean, it's really not something you want to hide from your new friends."

"What the hell is he talking about, Fliq?" Buffy asked, risking a slight glance at her.

"I'm in shock, Fliq. I mean, imagine not telling your new friends." 

Suddenly Fliq launched herself at Angelus, who quickly disposed of her crossbow and tumbled out of her way. Fliq stood facing him, in fighting stance when suddenly she fell to the floor and rolled over. The group looked at the place Fliq had stood moments earlier and saw Vampire Willow brandishing a cross in her burning hand. Fliq whipped her head up and growled as she vamped out.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 16**

Now how many of you saw that coming? ;)

The Wesley torture is all for Zen, 'cause I know she loves it! (You're secret's out girl!)


	17. Part 17

Part 17

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 17**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a stunned silence as Fliq growled at Angelus. She stood up and her face changed back, her blue eyes teary as she looked from Cordelia to Giles, and then to Spike. 

"Oh," Angelus wiped his dry eyes. "Isn't this just heart wrenching?" he straightened up and looked at Fliq his face suddenly void of any emotion. "Oh, come on, Fliq, you let out my secret, it was only fair. I had plans to play Angel for a while, kill them all from the inside," he laughed. "Well, I could still kill them all from the inside, eh lover," he winked at Cordelia, who was still motionless. "I had plans for Buffy, Willow, even you and especially Cordelia." He turned back to Cordelia and winked at her as she took a step back. He laughed, "Everybody got to play." He looked at the shocked faces around the room.

"I think it's story time, don't you, Fliq?" Angelus grinned. "Once upon a time two Slayers were born, only months apart. The one in America, became a Slayer a 15, fell in love with a gorgeous, sexy, amazingly well endowed, smart vampire and proceeded to fuck the soul out of him. A year later she takes a trip to LA to visit the resouled vampire he turns human, they get groiny for one perfect night before he makes the ultimate sacrifice allowing everyone except himself forget that day so that he can be the heroic brooding wonder again." Angelus inhaled and wiped a tearless eye, "Ah young love." He turned and laughed at Buffy, "Of course, our Slayer knows nothing about this, so she moves onto a real live action doll hero, Riley Finn. Only he got fed up of her too.

"Meanwhile, in the back streets of Scotland, our second Slayer grows up knowing that she is destined to slay all the things that go bump in the night. And when two of us get together we tend to do that, hell, screw that, we can do it with more than two," he laughed, then turned to face Giles. "Of course, this is no ordinary Slayer, this one decides to strike out for some attention and blow up Watcher Wesley's clothes as he's holding an important meeting. Receiving a lecture for her wrongdoing, she hides her spell casting activities. She goes out looking for something to do and finds this wonderful place called the Sanctuary. She meets our bleached blond friend and they fall in love. 

"Then our first Slayer dies, but don't worry folks, it's only for a few minutes, thus activating the next Slayer, who manages to stay alive for a total of five minutes." Angelus laughed at Fliq, "Must've set a new record there, Fliq. Our second Slayer was activated and attempted to slay her new boyfriend, neither of you two had much luck with that activity did you? She fights him to the ground, but can't bring herself to kill him." 

Angelus clutched his chest and leaned against the wall, "Oh the love. But of course, his batty ex-girlfriend turns up and strikes from behind."

Angelus fell to the ground theatrically, "Our bleached hero is torn, he can save her, but should he? She might hate him, and no one's ever turned a Slayer before, who knows what could happen? Ah, the possibilities. But of course, love, and his fangs, win the day. Our Slayer awakes to find out what her lover has done. A demon inhabits her body, but it can't control her. Soul intact, she flees, leaving our blond friend to beg his insane ex to take him back, while she tries to deal with her inner turmoil," Angelus gasped, then stood up and sighed. "Over time, our Slayer learned to live with the vampire within and, hearing of an evil prophecy came in search of the other Slayer, but what will _her_ reaction to all of this be? Well folks, tune in next time to find out."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Angelus laughed as he looked around the room. He stepped towards Vampire Willow and pulled her into his side. She sighed, "I'm bored. Can we play now?" She looked at him from lowered lashes and smiled innocently.

"Oh, I think it's time for a game." Vampire Willow growled appreciatively and then laughed lightly as she walked to the back of the room and pulled the knife from Riley's chest, causing him to cry out in agony. 

All eyes in the room turned to Riley as he was unceremoniously pulled from his position on the floor. Buffy stared at Riley, trying to make him understand, begging all higher beings for the chance to let him know she was sorry. Riley met her gaze with teary eyes and smiled. Angelus pulled the chains from their place in the wall and hauled him forward with such force that he landed a few feet in front of the grinning vampire. 

"Now, to the games."

"Let him go," Buffy aimed her crossbow.

"Oh, that was funny," Angelus laughed. "Do it again."

Spike pulled Fliq's discarded crossbow from the floor and stood at Buffy's side, aiming alongside her, "You heard the girl, let him go."

Angelus laughed, "Oh Spikey. Aren't you wondering why you're doing this?"

"Oh, I'd say maybe 'cause you're a big wanker and I think I like Sunnyhell the way it is."

Vampire Willow giggled, "Can I show him?" She growled into Angelus' ear.

"Growl in my ear like that again, and you can do whatever the hell you want,"

Vampire Willow growled and turned to face the room. "Come here little witch," she grinned at Tara, who was skulking in the doorway behind them. The blonde witch smiled and sauntered across the room, winking at Willow as she passed.

"Yes?" she asked innocently as she stepped between Angelus and Vampire Willow.

"I think it's time we showed Spikey why he's such a nice little puppy," Vampire Willow grinned as she swept the girl's hair back and licked her throat. Angelus growled into her other ear and Tara shivered, kicking her foot backward into Riley before looking back at the group and raising her arms. Suddenly the room was filled with a blue light. Red lightening was thundering around the room from Tara's pointed fingers. The witch was surrounded by an aura of red light that was increasing as a red stream of energy flowed from Spike, feeding it. Suddenly Tara dropped her arms in one quick motion that snapped everything back to reality.

"Whoa, what a rush," Angelus laughed. "You see, Spikey," he said, kicking Riley hard in the stomach, "you had all this evil in you and it was going to waste with your impotence." He laughed as Spike growled, "Down boy, oh wait, that was the problem, wasn't it?" 

He kicked Riley again before continuing, "Our little witch here had been feeding from you for months. Even before the thing with Glory, which sounds like a blast, sorry I missed that. Our little friend here has been sucking you dry for months, one little dream inserted into your head had you falling for the Slayer and that was enough." He sighed and turned to Willow with a smile on his face, "You know, if you weren't so powerful, none of this would have happened."

"What?" Willow asked stepping forward slightly.

"Ignore him, Red." Spike said through gritted teeth.

Tara laughed and stepped closer to the group, "You made little old me jealous, Willow. You had so much powerso I decided to borrow some."

"A nice little witch with a lot of power could put it to much better use than an impotent vampire." Vampire Willow said as she wandered back towards Wesley.

"And believe me does she put it to good use," Angelus wagged his eyebrows at Willow as Vampire Willow began to rub her hands across Wesley's chest

"But she didn't know she was sucking up all that evil stuff. She had our sexy little Spike all thinking about the Slayer." 

Tara smiled, "Who would have thought dreams could change someone so much."

"So we have everything to our advantage, makes our plans a lot more fun." Angelus winked at Cordelia, "And believe me precious, we have plans for you." 

"See, you keep saying we, but this wasn't even your plan," All eyes turned to Fliq. "It couldn't have been. You were only turned a short while ago, and saying that, you're not even really turned, are you?"

Angelus growled. "I think everyone else would beg to differ. What do you think, Riley?" he asked kicking the man in the chest. "And just ask the Watcher," he nodded towards Wesley who was gritting his teeth as Vampire Willow grazed her teeth along his neck, her hands wandering inside his open trousers, "Hey Giles," he laughed. "Bringing back any memories?"

"Try all you want, Angel, but I can see what's happening now. You were surrounded by green light, there's a spell on you, that's all. Break that and you're back to being Angel again."

"Just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth," Spike smiled.

Angelus growled, "Nice try, Spike. You're weak, and after tonight you won't be hurting anything except your reputation."

"With no due respect, mate, I'm not the one being called Puppy by a crazed red head who wants to play."

"No, you're being called Spikey by a drunk red head, who I'm sure would love to play. What d'ya say, Will? You up for it?" Angelus laughed.

Spike growled and moved forward slightly as Vampire Willow placed a hand on Angelus' shoulder. "Puppy I'm bored. This world's no fun," she licked his neck and he growled. "Can't we just kill them all?"

Angelus pulled Riley to his feet. "What a great idea," he growled, snapping Riley's head to the left.

"NO!" Buffy jumped through the air, kicking Angelus to the ground as the others engaged the countless vampires that flocked the room. 

Angelus laughed and pulled himself to his feet as the two moved into the back, near the fountain, "I love it when you talk dirty." He kissed her roughly before smacking her face with the back of his hand. "I love my women at my feet." He looked at her lying on the floor then bent down and picked up a wooden bar from beside her. "Oh look at this, it was just lying there," He said as Buffy pulled herself to her feet. "What are the chances? Oh well," he cracked it over Buffy's head and the petite Slayer fell to the ground again. 

"Well, I hate to love you and kill you, butno wait, that's exactly what I love to do," he raised the bar above his head and prepared to strike, when a foot slammed into his face from the side, taking him by surprise.

Fliq stood in front of him prepared to fight, "Leave her alone."

Angelus laughed, "Why bother? You don't honestly think she cares about you, do you? You lied to her. She hates you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Buffy replied with a punch to his stomach. "People fight," she smiled, kicking him in the kneecap causing him to kneel, "then they make up." Buffy smiled, "I love my men kneeling before me." She grinned at Fliq as Angelus pulled himself to his feet. She turned back to face him, "Fliq, suit up." 

Fliq slipped into game face and together the Slayers prepared to face Angelus. He looked from one to the other then smiled impishly, "I'd love to stay and chat, but it looks like you two have something else to take care of." Buffy and Fliq turned around to see their friends rounded up by a large congregation of vampires. They ran into the room. 

Vampire Willow grinned as Angelus walked into the room and pulled her into him as he growled. They turned to look at the fight before them as the Slayers and their friends tried to stay alive. Tara stood at their side and Vampire Willow pulled the blonde witch into her side, kissing her cheek and laughing lightly as they watched the Slayers fall to the ground. A howl echoed through the room and they watched as the moon was swallowed by the night.

...and the darkness will engulf us all.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 17**

Sorry if the start was boring, but I had to get it out of the way!!!


	18. Path 18

Part 18

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 18**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Fliq pulled herself to her feet, watching as Buffy did the same. The group had been rounded to the center of the room, dozens of vampires circling them like vultures. Nodding to each other and to Spike, they prepared to fight.

"Ahh!" They turned sharply to watch as Angelus pulled Cordelia into him, "Let me go," She pleaded softly, "Please?"

"Oh, precious," Vampire Willow said, stroking a hand down her face, "don't worry, we'll make everything better," she smiled, "you'll be able to play with your Angel, just like you always wanted."

"No pesky soul to worry about this time, gorgeous," Angelus whispered in her ear as he stroked a hand down her body, his other still gripping her arm.

"Let her go."

"Ooh the watcher can speak," Vampire Willow and Tara walked towards him like predators, each swaying their hips and smiling seductively, "What do you think witch? Should we play with those vocal chords?" Tara grinned as they each stood at one side.

"Leave them both alone," Fliq snarled, her eyes flashing amber, "or believe me, I won't care how good a friend Angel is, I'll stake you all."

"I'm not a vampire," Tara said silkily, walking back towards the group.

"You think I care?" Fliq threatened in a deadly voice, "I'm dead remember, I won't be brought before any court."

"You couldn't do it, Fliq," Angelus laughed, "and you know it."

"Try me."

Suddenly Fliq and Spike were thrown out of the room by an invisible force as the room erupted in a ball of light. Spike cried out in agony as Tara ripped all the energy she could, shrouding Angelus and Vampire Willow in a protective shield. Fliq pulled Spike into her arms, sharing his pain as they both fell into the comfort of darkness.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Fliq yawned as she pulled herself from tranquillity, "What happened?" she whispered in a hoarse voice, "where are we?"

"It's okay, we're at Buffy's." 

She opened her eyes, flinching against the light as Cordelia's face came into focus, "What happened?" she asked again.

"Willow threw you and Spike out of the room, let it rip with her little ball of sunshine."

"Tara drew more energy from Spike." Fliq whispered, "didn't she?"

"Yeah," Cordelia placed the damp cloth back on Fliq's head, "she surrounded Vamp Willow and AngelAngelus, in some kind of shield. I managed to get away in the confusion, but" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"They still have Wesley?"

"Yeah." Cordelia sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back, both of them."

"I hope you're right. They're my familyI can't do without them."

"You won't have to." Fliq smiled.

"Gunn called, he said hi. He's doing better but they won't release him, or rather Anne wont let him be released."

"Good." Fliq stared at Cordelia again and smiled, "You thought I had the hots for Angel didn't you?"

"What?" Cordelia looked at her, surprise by her change in the subject.

"That's why you moved back into the Hyperion, isn't it?"

"II don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Willow said entering the room from behind, smiling at her, "Come on Cordelia, Angel is gorgeous, we all know you used to like him."

"What is this? Gang up on Cordelia day?" She saw them flinch at her choice of words and she smiled a little, "No matter what we face, something worse is always around the corner."

Fliq sat up, "Then we'll face that, too." She reached a hand out to Cordelia, "We'll get him back Cordeliaand then I'll tease you both relentlessly for the next few months." 

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Fliq wagged her eyebrows at the brunette, "Who knows, maybe I'll knock your heads together and you'll finally admit something."

"And the fact that he's been calling her lover doesn't admit something?" Willow asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Will you two lay off!"

The two smiled at each other before Fliq turned back to Cordelia and frowned, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch when we first met."

"Me too." Cordelia replied, "I mean that I was, not that you"

Fliq laughed, "I know." There was a pause as Willow joined them on the bed.

"If it helps, I'm sorry we never got on, too." Willow said, shifting her position.

"No you're not, I was a bitch in high school, to have been my friend you'd need to be one too." Cordelia smiled at Fliq, "So is this what you were like beforeI mean before the whole'grrr' thing?" Cordelia asked, "You know, less scowly and bitchy, more chatty?"

"Oh, I was very different," Fliq said, a little uncomfortable talking about her past, "I mean I knew I was destined to be a Slayer and I worked hard for it, I was ready at all times to be called. My dad saw to that." She smiled sadly, "I was still quite shy when I was around people, then I found the Sanctuary. My first thought was that I could get some action. You know stake vamps and stuff, get myself ready for my powers arriving. But I ended up being drawn into the place, the magick in me won over."

"So why is your tattoo different?" Willow asked, still curious about what the picture was. Fliq pulled her sleeve down and showed them the black tattoo on her arm. It was just like Willows, a pentacle, only Fliq's had two sharp points protruding the bottom of the circle and a stake cutting through a diagonal underneath it.

"The stake was there first. I felt a sharp pain and when I saw it, I knew I'd been activatedit wasn't long before the fangs arrived." There was an uncomfortable silence as Fliq drew her sleeve up. 

"So the Sanctuary's where you met Spike." Willow stated, hoping that Fliq would continue.

"Yes."

"Tell us?" Willow asked, watching Fliq clam up, "please, it might help pass the time until nightfall, and"

"And you really want to know." Fliq finished for her.

"Yeah." Cordelia and Willow replied in unison.

"Okay" 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Wesley groaned. The blood began to trickle down his wrists as he struggled to free himself from his shackles. He flinched as the pain coursed through his back with an audible snap. Angelus' laugh haunted him as it echoed through the room, spurring Vampire Willow to continue.

Wesley had never been one for prayers, but now he prayed. He prayed to anything that would listen. He prayed for the dark comfort of unconsciousness or death for rescue seemed so far away. So far away that he could hardly taste the bittersweet victory that he prayed would come.

And, again, the pain snapped through him

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Spike leaned against the door, smiling as Fliq told the story of their past. He wiped a tear from his cheek and sighedthen he shook himself in disgust.

*I'm a demon and I'm crying like a pansy* he thought angrily, *that witch is going to pay* Slowly he opened the door as he listened to Willow sigh before watching that wonderful look of confusion scrunch up her face.

"Wait a minute, you lived in sin with Spike?"

"Lived in sin, Will?" Fliq asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well in those days, it would be."

Fliq smiled and pulled a chain from around her neck, she removed it and handed it to Willow, "No Will, I didn't live in sin."

Willow took the offered chain and gasped at the two rings dangling on it, "Beautiful," she whispered as she turned them around in her hand. She noticed an inscription on the inside of the gold band, "What does it say?" she asked, trying to read the Latin inscription.

"It says"

"As I step into darkness, love will shine through." Fliq turned to the door and saw Spike standing, staring at her.

"You knew you were going to become a vampire?" Willow asked quietly.

"I didn't know, I suspected. I heard Felicity talking in her sleep. About me, vampires and spells"

"Felicity?" Cordelia asked.

Fliq smiled, "What? You didn't actually think my parents called me Fliq did you?"

"Well, no but" Willow shook her head, "So, you turned Fliq, like Angelus said?"

"Yeah," Spike said softly, "That was one thing she couldn't forgive me for." There was silence as Spike and Fliq stared at each other. Cordelia exchanged a glance with Willow who was still fiddling with Fliq's chain.

"Spike?" Willow asked, "Where's your"

"In my pocket, Red," Spike said, pulling a chain with a single gold band on it from his pocket, "Always with me," he said, finally turning to look at the red head. He threw it to Willow who caught it and turned straight to the inscription. 

"It's the same," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"Think about it, Will," Fliq said sadly, "I knew what he was going to become, and I knew what I was going to become." Willow stared at the rings once more before returning them to their owners. The room was silent once more, before Spike cleared his throat.

"It's dusk, we should go."

Fliq turned to Cordelia, "You ready to face this?"

Cordelia offered her a weak smile, "As ready as I'll ever be." Willow offered Cordelia a hug before they exited the room. Spike wandered over to Fliq.

"I might as well say this while I don't have any evil in me," she grinned as he continued, "I'm sorry. For everything I ever did to you. I loved you Felicity, don't ever forget that."

Fliq smiled, "I won't. I loved you too, William." Spike lowered his head for a lingering kiss. He pulled Fliq into his arms and softly began to whisper in her ears. Tears began to fall as he softly sang words only ever recalled in her dreams, "You remembered." she whispered.

"Always." Hearing movement downstairs, they pulled apart, their blue eyes gazing at each other.

"You know, I think that's the first time we've ever used the past tense, short stuff," Spike said, smirking, "That mean you've had enough of this hot, tight, little body."

"That an offer, blondie?" Fliq winked as his grin widened.

"What can I say, I'm a wanted man,"

"Don't think I'd like to share you with, Red." Fliq smiled at his shocked expression, "You be good to her Spike, or I'll stake you myself." Fliq said, seriously, "Come on," she shrugged to the door, "Time to follow the shadows."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"How could I have been in a vampires body and not know about it?"

"Because you're a daft bint?" Spike smirked at Buffy's expression as he walked down the stairs with Fliq.

"Guess that spell hasn't made you as whipped as we thought," Cordelia added.

  
"I might be loosing my evil but I've still got my sense of humor."

  
"Well that's a matter of opinion," Fliq smiled before walking over to Buffy, "What's up?"

  
"I'm just curious, why didn't I know I was in a demon's body?" She frowned, "Not exacly something I'm used to."

Spike snickered, "I think the poof would beg to differouch." He glared at Cordelia as he rubbed his arm.

"Most of the demon's traits were still with me. You might have been the one sharing the body with it, but I was the one sharing the mind with it. It's hunger was a part of me, not you. It was reflectedor not as the case may bein me. If I had allowed myself to walk into the sunlight, or get staked through the heart, you would have died along with the demon, and I'd have been stuck in your bodyit was a part of me, not you."

"Why didn't you just walk into the sunlight and steal my body then?" Buffy asked, frowning, "Not that I'm not glad you didn't, butwhy not end it all?"

Fliq smiled, "Believe me I was temptedbut I couldn't do that to youit wasn't my life to take."

Buffy smiled and glanced out the window, "Lets go." They collected their weapons and headed to the door.

"Wait a minute," Buffy stopped, her eyes wide, "You still had it's hunger? then that taste in my mouthOh my God." Fliq grimmaced as Buffy ran to the bathroom.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 18**

Yeah, so it got a little soppy in the middle there, sorry! (GAG!) Okay, this was originally a part about the background between Fliq and Spike but not only was it FAR too long, but apparently it didn't make sense! (I didn't explain things in enough detail). For this reason, I'm writing a prequel and I'll let you all know when it's finished! (Of course it's nearly all done since I had lots of it in this part!)


	19. Part 19

Part 19

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 19**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The group made their way through the darkness, back towards the mansion. If it weren't for the two Slayers and the Vampire present they would have been lost. Willow, Amy and Fliq had all tried to cast spells to increase the brightness, but nothing would work and short of casting what was quickly becoming Willows trademark spell and dusting both Fliq and Spike, there was nothing they could do but trust the heightened senses. 

Sunnydale's usual eerie surroundings were magnified as the perpetual darkness encompassed them. Not even the creatures of the night were daring into the empty streets. The group walked in silence, no one daring to speak for fear of breaking the fragile hope they were carrying with them. 

And the time came

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Wesley groaned as consciousness ripped him from the gentle freedom of slumber. Still not wanting to open his eyes, he allowed himself a few minutes to pretend he was in his bed, in LA, about to get up for work. Unfortunately, his current position, chained to the wall, didn't allow him the pleasure for long as he awoke to the bitter pain encompassing his body.

Pain ebbed through his every fiber as he shifted to take some of the weight from his, no doubt dislocated, wrists. Still refusing to let Angelus' sensitive ears hear him cry out in agony, he resorted to biting the inside of his mouth, hoping to distract him from his bruised ribs. 

He opened his eyes and glanced around the large room. He was alone. He knew that the vampires hearing had no doubt alerted them to his awakened state, but he forced himself to stay calm. To his right, he saw the dead form of Riley Finn, and had to stop himself from gagging at the blood and gut stained floor, guiltily thankful that the man was lying face down, hiding most of his injuries.

Wesley sighed to himself, *Angel will never forgive himself for this* He looked down at his scarred body and winced as he realized that his trousers were still bunched around his ankles. He closed his eyes, refusing to let his tears betray his cool exterior as a noise in the hallway prepared him for their imminent arrival.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Angelus watched as the man writhed in silent agony. Vampire Willow and Tara wandered aimlessly around the room, smiling at the whirlwind of pain tormenting their captor. Angelus growled and Tara frowned, annoyed that her play was being brought to an end, and the man fell to his knees.

"I told you, Wes, I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you yelling my name by the end of the night," Angelus grabbed Wesley's hair and yanked his head back roughly, "And your life will belong with pain, agony and suffering until you do." Angelus kissed him roughly before dropping his head to hang lifelessly against his chest.

"Ah, it's good to be back." He laughed as he pulled Vampire Willow into him and growled as she began grinding her hips into him.

"But you're not really back, are you?"

"Wesley," he turned, "finally growing some balls, are we?"

"You heard what Fliq said, this is just a spell, and spells can be undone," Wesley laughed, coughing up blood, "That's why you're trying to get all the pleasure you can, now. But I can guarantee you, none of it will be coming from me."

"Wesley," Angelus laughed, "You've already given me lots of pleasure," he grinned, dropping to whisper in the man's ear, "And remember, no matter what, I'm always here, always a part of the man you consider family,"

Wesley laughed, "What can I say, we all have our demons, but I can take pleasure in knowing that mine knows the difference between his knob and his elbow." Angelus growled, smacking his hand roughly against Wesley's head, snapping the watcher's neck backwards. He reached to strike again when a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Angelus,"

"What do you want, witch?"

"I think we have guests,"

Angelus laughed and leaned down to the almost unconscious man, "Oh, don't worry, Wes, I'll be back,"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The group faced them down as Angelus played with the girl's hair. The darkness had been his blessing and he had her before anyone had had a chance to react. Whirling Cordelia around in his arms he pulled her close, grinding into her.

"Well, lover, how does it feel to finally be in my arms?" he leered, tracing a finger down her face, "How's about we leave our guests to their own devices and get horizontal? No curse, remember." He noted the glint in her eye a little too late before he crumpled to the ground clutching at his groin.

"I think I'll wait for the real thing," she said running back towards the group, staking a vampire as she passed, mumbling to herself, "I just hope the equipment still works later."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The vampires surrounded the group and they shrank back. Fliq slipped into game face and nodded to Spike who did the same before they exchanged a glance with Buffy. The trio struck quickly, fighting their opponents in a deadly symphony of dust as the others prepared themselves for any unwelcome guests that might get through their main line of defense.

*We have to break the spell, Red* Willow raised her head, looking at Spike as he and Fliq flawlessly fought off their opponents. *We can hold them off for a while but not forever. We need to break the hold on Angel's soul. That's the only thing that'll keep us alive*

Willow nodded to him as their gazes met and she quickly turned to Amy, "We have to start with the spell now, Spike says it's our only chance of winning."

"Spike can speak to you as well?"

"Giles, this is not the time."

"Of course,"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Angelus glanced across the room at the fight. The group in the center was doing well, fighting off their attackers, but that would only last so long, there were simply too many. He laughed as Vampire Willow walked towards him. Kicking Riley's rotting corpse, they walked over to Wesley and began to suckle at either side of his neck.

Tara stiffened as she felt her hold on Angel's soul weaken. Angelus tore his mouth from Wesley's neck, receiving a small grunt of pain, and looked at her, his eyes widening. She looked at the room before them and spotted Willow and the brunette standing in a blue circle of light. She pointed to them and Vampire Willow sent three minions towards the circle as Angelus collapsed in pain. Tara set about casting her own circle and began to call upon the watchtowers as the magickal battle began.

The three minions made their way cautiously towards the circle of magick. Looking at each other, they nodded and stepped into the circle only to be thrown backwards across the room in a storm of dust. Suddenly, the two girls raised their arms and the room erupted in blue light. Lightning thrashed outwards from their stretched fingertips, turning a select amount of vampires to dust. 

Vampire Willow watched as Tara was raised into the air, the red lightning from her fingers doing little to halt her progress as the river of magick that connected her to Spike began to flow in reverse. Soon, there was only a thin layer left surrounding the witch, who was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Vampire Willow turned to Angelus as he, too, was raised into the air, the green aura slowly being stripped away.

"Puppy," she watched as the green aura was replaced by a shining blue light and growled. "This world really is no fun." She smiled at the people in the center of the room, "But I love a challenge." She grabbed Tara by the leg and hauled her up, she turned and walked out the open doors, cracking Tara's head off the stone fountain as she passed, "See you soon, Fluffy."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 19**

Well, one part to go!!! :biggrin:


	20. Part 20

Part 20

**Stepping into Darkness**

**Part 20**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

There was a stunned silence as the blue light suddenly disappeared. All remaining vampires fled as Willow and Amy fell to the floor, exhausted, and the others surrounded them. Fliq and Buffy stood at a distance, both staring at the crumpled forms in front of them. Angel stirred, but Buffy's eyes were fixated on Riley's unmoving form as Fliq and Cordelia ran to Wesley's aid. After unchaining him and pulling him to his feet, Giles moved to help them, freeing Cordelia to move to Angel.

Angel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Cordelia who was helping him sit and started to speak but she motioned him to look at Buffy. He turned and saw her eyes fixated on the floor next to him. He turned and looked at what he knew would be there.

"Buffy..."

"Don't," Buffy looked at him. "Just don't say anything."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The group had congregated back at Giles' apartment. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, no one willing to speak. 

"So, do stakes kill you?" Buffy asked Fliq, breaking the silence. "I mean, what's the deal?"

Fliq sighed, "I have all the strengths of a vampire and only some of the weaknesses. I need blood to survive, I have no reflection, an aversion to crosses and holy water stings like hell, sunlight burns me to a crisp, always has, only now I think I'd end up a pile of dust. I don't have a heartbeat and as for stakes, I don't know, but that's not something I particularly want to find out." 

Buffy cleared her throat, already knowing the answer, she continued, needing the conversation, "But when I was in your body, I had a reflection. I wasn't in the position to see about anything else, thank God, but I'm sure I would remember not having a reflection."

"The mirror reflected you because _you_ were inside, I had no idea what you looked like until we switched back. The only reason I knew I wasn't in my body is because there was no demon fighting me out."

"So that's what I was feeling pushing me out?"

"Yes." Silence engulfed the room again.

"So, everything's all right now, is that it?" Xander shouted, standing up. "He gets his soul back and we're just supposed to forgive and forget? Well, I don't think so. It could happen again and you're just going to let him leave."

"Xander..."

"No, Amy, you don't understand! It's not..."

"Shut up!" Everyone turned to Willow, surprised at her tone of voice. "You're not the only one who lost someone they loved!" She took a deep breath and continued, "Everyone has their demons Xander, Angel's just happens to exist apart from him. It's not his fault, Angel would never have killed Anya." Xander wouldn't meet her eyes. "Xander, everyone's hurting, but don't take it out on Angel, he couldn't do anything to stop it."

Xander looked at Angel but said nothing further. He turned and walked to the kitchen. Willow sighed and turned to Angel, "It'll take time." Angel nodded.

"Well, although Angelus may be gone, I don't think we've seen the last of Willow's Vampire double and Tara," Giles sighed.

"I hate to say so, but I think Giles is right."

"Why, thank you Wesley," Giles said, turning to look at the other ex-Watcher, before sighing. "I think that without a doubt they will resurface." He looked again at the ex-watcher who, after a quick visit to the hospital, had insisted he be released. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of nausea as he recalled his own torture by Angelus, and it looked like Wesley had received far more than Giles ever had.

"She'll want to regroup first," Angel said as everyone turned to him, "She'll need some minions, she likes other people to do the rough stuff for her, she'll only do that if she has to. Besides, she doesn't like to work alone."

Another uncomfortable silence filled the air until Amy, looking confused, asked Spike, "Why are you still here?"

Spike shifted. "What? I might have all my evil back but I don't think running out to play demon torch is first on my agenda." he replied, motioning to the sunlight that was peeking through a crack in the curtains.

"Oh." 

Giles glanced around the room and, sighing, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's going to be a long day," he muttered.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Buffy stood at the door, watching as Angel began to pound the wall, the moonlight dancing off his white skin. She walked out and grabbed his fists before he could hit it again. "You might break the wall," she said simply. Angel looked into her eyes and she quickly averted her gaze. He sat down on the step in silence and closed his eyes.

"You know what I realized when I looked into his eyes. I realized how much I had missed him." He felt her sit down opposite him, "I missed being with someone, but I also realized that although I cared for him so much that it hurt, I never loved him like I loved you. And I allowed him to waste his life with me..."

Angel turned to her, resisting the urge to grab her arms as she began to cry, "Don't say that, Buffy. I didn't like him, but I know that he loved you. I could see that the first time I saw him. And it doesn't matter whether or not you loved him, you allowed him to love you. And sometimes that's enough." Buffy looked into his eyes, pulling away before she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms as she cried. After a few minutes, she dried her eyes, knowing that she would have plenty time to cry later.

"Why didn't you tell me it was real?"

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"You becoming human. I had a dream, but I thought that was all it was. A dream."

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

Buffy frowned, "Couldn't you have at least told me the part with the ice cream?" Angel smiled and looked at her when suddenly her face got serious again, "This isn't over and things aren't alright between us,"

Angel closed his eyes and pulled his arms onto his knees, "I know, and I won't try to pretend otherwise."

"Do you love Cordelia?" Angel looked up at her wide-eyed and she retreated, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry." There was a moments silence before she stood, and Angel watched her walk back inside the house, brushing past Wesley as she did.

Angel watched as the younger man walked tenderly towards him, not allowing the crutches to slow him down. Angel wanted to rise and help him, but remained where he was, waiting for Wesley to sit and talk to him.

"I don't want an apology." He said hoarsely, his throat still raw from coughing up blood.

"I wouldn't patronize you by offering one."

"You are not him, Angel." Wesley started as both men continued to stare straight ahead, "I watched him and I went througheverything," Angel winced, lowering his head, as Wesley continued, "but not once did I see you in that demon. He might be a part of who you are, Angel, but remember that he does not rule you."

"I'll try."

"No!" Angel's head shot up as he stared at Wesley in confusion, "You'd bloody better do more than try. I did not survive this, I did not stand up to him, only to have you _try_."

Angel nodded, "I won't let him rule me, I promise."

Wesley nodded and stood, starting to walk towards the door. Half way there he stopped but didn't turn around, "Things won't be the same, Angel, not for a long time. Possibly never."

"I know," he replied, watching Wesley enter the house again, and whispered, "I know."

Angel sat, staring at the sky as time passed him by. He had no idea how long he had been sitting when he heard movement. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew she was there. He felt her brush his leg as she sat next to him and after a few moments Angel sighed. 

"I'm so sorry, Cordelia," he said sadly, "I'd never want to hurt you. _Ever_." 

"I know," she looked straight ahead as he turned to look at her. "You know what really hit me when I realized what you were saying?" She didn't wait for him to answer because she knew he wouldn't. "I realized that I wanted to hear it. I wanted to be that close to you, I wanted to hear you call me precious or lover or gorgeous." He turned to look at her, not knowing what to say.

She turned to him and kissed him lingeringly on the lips, sending a shiver down his spine. She pulled back and smiled before standing to leave, "I hope that equipment still works." She said smirking, "I never know when I might want to use it." she paused, "You should come inside," She smiled, reaching out her hand to help him up. He took her hand, nodded and smiled at her before following her back into the house.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So, where are they?" Buffy asked as Cordelia and Angel entered the lounge.

"Where are who?" Cordelia asked, letting go of Angel's hand before sitting next to Xander.

"Fliq, Will and Amy, they're at the Sanctuary, aren't they? And why are you reading Harry Potter?" She asked suddenly turning to Giles.

"What? I'm not all demons and Hellmouths you know."

"No, but apparently you're wizards and flying cars," Buffy answered. "So are they at the Sanctuary?" she asked aiming the question at Cordelia.

"Why are you looking at me? I've been sitting outside with Angel," she replied, ignoring the look on Buffy's face and turning to Xander, who had spoken very little since they had returned.

"Yes, they went to the Sanctuary, and they had plans to get pissed from what I heard," Spike said, coming from the kitchen with a mug of blood.

"What're you still doing here?"

"Oh, I like that. I offer you information and you treat me like that," Spike looked at the Slayer's raised eyebrows and exhaled unneedingly. "My crypt got destroyedagain"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Angel said, smirking.

Buffy smiled. "Okay, now shoo," she said pushing them to the door.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked, putting down his mug as he and Angel grabbed their coats.

"You're going to get them, and I don't care how angry they get, you bring them back," Buffy nodded decidedly and pushed them out the door not noticing Cordelia's glare.

Spike growled as he and Angel pulled on their dusters, "Oh yeah, three drunken, pissed off Wiccans, this ought to be fun."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Spikey, are you all mean now?" Willow asked as Spike pulled her from the club.

"Yes, pet, I'm all mean that's why I'm taking you home."

"No, you're taking me home 'cause Buff...hic...y sent you," Suddenly Willow grinned evilly and Spike smirked at her resemblance to her Vampire double.

"You know, Red, if you keep wearing those leather outfits and grinning at me like that, I might just have to jump you."

Willow's eyebrows flashed up and down. "Promise?" she asked, grinning again, surprising the vampire. Suddenly she pulled Spike's head down and kissed him passionately, pulling away before the vampire could react at all. She smiled at him and walked away only to be pulled back into Spike's embrace.

"You don't think you can do that and leave, now do you, pet?" he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Willow smiled, "Angel, Spikey's being mean."

"Spike, let her go and help me find Fliq. Amy says she's with Jeff."

Spike, however, simply stared after the red headed vixen, who was wiggling rather sexily in her leather pants, "And I'm the evil one."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Will, sit down before you fall down," Buffy chided, steering Willow into a seat next to Spike. Willow grinned at the vampire next to her and shifted in her seat, causing her leg to rub against him. Spike growled at her and she smiled back innocently. Dawn giggled as she watched, Willow was funny when she was drunk, she was glad that Buffy, in her own body, had collected her in time to witness iteven if she had given Mrs. Henderson the shock of her life.

Suddenly Cordelia collapsed in pain and Angel and Fliq rushed to her side as Wesley cursed his aching body as he tried to move. Cordelia thrashed about unseeing and they exchanged worried glances, this had to stop. A few moments later she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"We have to get back to LA. Gunn and Lindsay are in trouble. Wolfram and Heart."

Angel growled and stood up. "We have to leave," he said to everyone, but he looked straight at Buffy, who nodded.

Fliq sighed, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." She stood up, swaying slightly at her proximity to Dawn and Buffy grabbed her arm to steady her.

"What do you mean? You can't be leaving." Dawn said standing up suddenly

Fliq looked at the girl and smiled, "Dawn, I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay here, there's too much I still need to do."

"But..." Dawn looked at the girl, feeling tears in her eyes. She had so many questions. Fliq was the only sane person who could truly see her, and she needed answers. But Buffy had asked, no begged, her not to ask any questions, none at all, not till she could explain everything and Dawn had done as she asked, but was getting impatient. She wanted to go see Anya, wherever she was, and thank her properly for bringing her sister back.

"It's not that simple. There are some things that I just can't tell you yet. And until I can be completely honest with you, I shouldn't be around you. I won't put you in danger Dawn."

"Can I come visit?" she asked, looking at Angel as Cordelia helped Wesley from the couch.

"You're always welcome, Princess." Angel said softly as Dawn walked over and wrapped him into a tight hug. It didn't matter what had happened, he was always Angel. She had seen Angelus before, had been scared by his presence, but this was Angel.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Angel replied, hugging her tightly, knowing that this was the only person he could be close to, the only person that didn't yet know what had happened. Angel held her for a long time, knowing that the minute Dawn found out the truth, she wouldn't let him near her.

"Well get out the violins, I think my heart's breaking. Oomph." Everyone turned to look at a grinning Willow as Spike clutched his chest.

Buffy frowned, "You sure we brought back the right one?" 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Everyone watched as Angel's car drove away, Buffy still clutching Dawn tightly before sighing as they turned to walk back to the house, knowing that she would have to give the girl an explanation soon. She gave Xander's hand a squeeze, knowing that, although his long talk with Cordelia had helped, there was a long way for both of them to go before they came to terms with the week's events.

Spike sighed, "Oh well, looks like I'll need to annoy the poof long distance again." 

"Yeah," Xander replied. "And when you do, ask him who he thinks his love is, 'cause from where I was standing, there were four people holding on to him."

Spike allowed the boy to ignore everything for an ounce of normalcy and smiled, "My money's on the Watcher. Ouch...you better stop hitting me, Red."

"Why, what're you gonna do," Xander asked sarcastically, "talk her to death?" 

Spike growled and Buffy sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know it's quite common, it could happen to any guy." Dawn giggled as Spike lunged at Buffy before he grabbed hold of his head as he nearly collapsed in pain.

"Spike, leave Buffy alone, it'll only give you a headache," Willow chided. "Buffy, leave Spikey alone, you know how frustrated he gets."

"Yeah, I've heard that can be a cause," Buffy sighed. 

"Well, if worst comes to worst," Dawn said, "there's always Viagra."

"I am not bloody impotent!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Slowly she made her way through the dingy alleys, the foul stench of the dirty streets following her. She shivered as the cold wind stung her bare skin and she listened with dread as the sky threatened rain.

As she turned into another alley, she felt his presence. She quickly stepped into stealth mode, which was as natural to her as it was unnatural to others. She knew he was alone, slowly she turned the corner into the alleyway, to catch him by surprise...

"That's not gonna work you know." 

Fliq grinned, "Just testing your reflexes."

"I'm more than meets the eye."

"I'll bet," Fliq's smile faded. "You were right about the blonde witch. But they suspect something, you have to tell them."

"I know," he sighed, scratching his forehead.

"They're not stupid, they'll work it out."

"I know. And I promise I'll tell them," he gestured.

"Good," Fliq sighed, " 'cause if you don't, Doyle, I will."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**THE END**

**AND IT'S OVER!**

There is a **sequel** planned, cuz I had much fun with some of those characters...guess which ones! ;) It won't be written for a while as the Heliona and I are collaborating and she's away sailing all summer! The prequel is finished and will be uploaded tomorrow.

I LOVE FEEDBACK!!! You can reach me at [][1]fliq@gothgrrl.co.uk or [][2]Kyizi@lineone.net or just leave me a nice reveiw!!!! ;)

If there's anything that didn't make sense AT ALL let me know that too!!! 

   [1]: mailto:fliq@gothgrrl.co.uk
   [2]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	21. Prologue - Before the Darkness

****

Before the Darkness

Author: Kyizi, the Diva of Darkness

****

Spoilers: Prophesy Girl, Becoming, Lovers Walk, Fool for Love, **(Actual scenes have been taken from the transcripts) **and my fic "Stepping into Darkness" (SID for short!)

****

Notes: A prequel to SID (better to read SID first or you'll have NO surprises left!) Think of this as what Fliq tells Willow and Cordelia during Part 18 of what they already know.

Okay, For the purposes of this fic, I need to state year. So, going by the original air dates for BtVS and AtS, I have…Season 1 BtVS = 1197, Season 2 = 1998 etc (\ AtS S1 = 2000)

I know there's a lot more I could do with this story, but I need some surprises left for the sequel! Also, this will jump around in time and place, hope it flows okay. 

****

Dedication: This is for Sugar Bliss, HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY STEVIE-JANE!!! Fliq is NOT a Mary sue!!!! She's not based on me, but when I met Stevie it was weird to find out she was like Fliq!!! Spike said he wanted some Sugar, I simply delivered!!! ;) So this is for your 18th, Stevie, you finally get to find out what Fliq's all about! 

Again, thanks to Anya for the use of the Sanctuary…go read her fic "Sanctuary" ;)

****

Feedback: Hmmm, let me think…uh…YES!!!

****

Email: kyizi@hotmail.com

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND 1996

Slowly she rounded the corner, the blue mist calling to her, sweeping through her and awakening her spirit. She stood up straight, her stake forgotten as the addictive feel of the magick pulled her forwards making her body ache for more contact as it played with her senses. Her judgement clouded, she wandered towards the club only to be stopped by a Grayal demon.

"You won't get in there, little one," it drawled at her, "Not without a pass." He pulled her into another alley and led her to a narrow doorway. A small voice in her head called out to her, begging for her to think but it was brushed aside by everything else within her.

"So, little one, what are you?"

"I…excuse me?" Fliq asked, confused. She had no power, she wasn't an active Slayer, and no one should know that.

"Only creatures of the night are called by the Sanctuary, what are you? Witch? Demon?"

"Oh, I'm Wiccan." She replied, allowing the relief to sweep through her, "What is that place?" she asked as the Grayal came towards her, wand in hand.

"It is the Sanctuary, a safe haven for the creatures of the night. No violence must come to pass within its walls. It's a night spot."

"And my age doesn't matter?" 

The Grayal laughed, "You're a creature of the night, little one, I doubt a little alcohol will make a difference compared to the stuff you mess with."

Fliq smiled, "True. Ow!" she grabbed her arm and looked at it, "What's this?" 

"That, my dear is your magickal pass. It will stay with you and change as you do. Show this to the bouncer and you'll get in." Fliq glanced at the black pentacle on her left arm and winced once more before pulling her sleeve back up to cover it.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

She wandered through the crowd, pushing back her intuition, forcing herself to forget her Sacred Duties as she smiled at the groups of vampires and various other demons that passed her by. She had been coming to the Sanctuary for weeks and yet occasionally she still felt that ancient urge sweep through her, taunting her to kill them. 

Pushing aside her inhibitions, she closed her eyes to the beat of the music, letting the sensation sweep through her as the magickal tendrils held her close. The R&B beat echoed through her and she smiled. Moving onto the dance floor, she walked towards her friends. Smiling a greeting, she fell into movement beside them.

She was glad she had persuaded them to come, their reluctance had not only been visual, it had been vocal again, and she only felt a slight twinge of guilt about the spell she had cast to change their minds. Graine giggled and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"That gorgeous guy is staring at you again!" she yelled over the music. Fliq instantly spun around, ever curious about the mysterious man that her friends insisted was constantly looking at her. Fliq, however, never saw him and to be honest, she doubted the man even existed. Shaking her head she turned back to the group and motioned that she was off to get a drink. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Hey, watch where you're going, short stuff."

Fliq turned to glare at the vampire, "Watch it yourself, Blondie." 

"Oh, bint's got guts." 

Fliq narrowed her eyes further as he smirked at her. After waiting at the bar for about half an hour and then trawling back to her friends only to realize that she had forgotten her own drink, she was feeling less than patient, "And what exactly are you going to do about it?" 

"How about this," Spike pulled her into his embrace and whisked her onto the dance floor, "You know, short stuff, arguing is foreplay to guys like me."

"That's nice," Fliq said trying to pull away from him, "Let me go." When his grasp tightened, she elbowed him in the chest, only to be pulled in harder.

"Come on luv, I only wanna have a little fun before the big bad evil comes a-knocking."

"Well, be careful, 'cause sometimes evil knocks in the wrong place."

"Come on, Fliq, that's not nice." He growled softly.

"How…how did you know my name?" she asked tentatively.

"You'll find out soon enough, short stuff, soon enough." Spike kissed the end of her nose and let her go, disappearing into the crowd before she could say another word.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

3 MONTHS LATER

Fliq shuddered. She rubbed her hands up and down her cold arms, hoping that the friction would heat her up at least marginally. She had walked her friends home straight after their Khai Bo class and had insisted she'd be okay to walk home, but now, with a strange feeling creeping through her veins, she wasn't so sure.

She had felt this over the last few weeks, the distinct feeling that someone was following her, watching her every move. Whenever she was alone at night that same feeling arose, clawing at her, suffocating her. She took a deep breath and sighed. She would be fine, nothing was going to happen…

She fell to the ground with a thud, her wrist twisting awkwardly beneath her. Crying out in pain, she quickly rolled over and hopped to her feet, clutching the injured arm to her chest. There were four of them. Snarling at her as if they were a piece of meat. 

She pulled herself into a fighting stance, but knew that her options were limited. Sure, she knew all the moves, she had training practically coming out of her ears, but she didn't have the strength. Not only was she physically exhausted from her class, but she wasn't an active Slayer. She didn't have the power to fight four demons at once. Especially not four Rhy'arak demons, they each had the strength of 5 pretty strong men and were built like tanks. She was barely taller than five foot and had the strength of a teenager…she was in trouble.

They had surrounded her. Backing into a wall, she glanced once more at them before relaxing her stance. She tilted her head to the heavens and began to cast a circle. Noting her intentions, the demon's lunged forward. Suddenly there was a flurry of action and Fliq watched from the corner of her eye as the peroxide blond began to fight off the demons.

She frowned, she didn't understand…continuing her spell she closed her eyes to the yelps of the of the bloody demons and called to the Goddess and God, begging them for help, begging them for answers…

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Oh shit," Fliq pulled her injured arm into her chest, clutching at the wrist. The spell had left her head aching and her body weak. She had begged the Goddess for more time, time to heal and time to understand and, given her change in surroundings, she realized that her wish had been granted. She stood, brushing the dirt from her trousers, and walking from the alley. She looked down and frowned, "Cobbles? What the hell?" She quickly ran towards the main street and her breath caught in her throat, "Oh fuck."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

LONDON, ENGLAND 1879

"I say, miss, are you all right?"

"I…I'm fine."

"Are you sure this fellow isn't bothering you?" Fliq forced her gaze from the man in front of her to glance at the speaker.

"Thank you, Sir, I'm alright." Taking a good look at her attire, the man raised his eyebrows before nodding and continuing his walk. Fliq turned back to the man before her, taking in his small gold rimmed glasses, his floppy hair and his nervous manner.

"I...I'm sorry, miss, do I know you?" 

Fliq laughed at his voice, "I'm sorry. No, you don't know me…not yet anyway."

He grinned nervously at her, "Your clothing is…well, it is rather strange, are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm alright. I just plan to let hair down and have a little fun before the big bad evil comes a-knocking."

The man frowned, "Oh, do be careful, Miss. Sometimes evil knocks in all the wrong places." He smiled at her, "Look at me, I…I have forgotten my manners. My name is William Goodheart and you?" 

Fliq snickered, "Good…Goodheart?"

"Why yes, is something a bother, Miss?"

"Oh, no. Everything's fine." She smiled and extended her hand, "Felicity Fowler."

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Fowler."

Fliq looked into his eyes and smiled, taking in the gentle kindness she saw reflected there, "Yes, it's lovely to meet you, too, William."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

LONDON, ENGLAND 1880

"William?" Fliq ran down the stairway, holding the edges of her dress up, hoping that she wouldn't trip. She had been wearing them for about a year and, although she did love to wear them (she was never telling her friends that!), she still managed to trip over them.

"I'm in here Felicity."

Fliq smiled at the gentle voice and wandered into the room, "What are you doing?" she asked, careful to speak properly. She wandered over to him and peered over his shoulder, gazing at the words scrawled over the page in his messy hand.

"Another poem, what do you think my dear?" He cleared his throat, "You're beauty it is radiant, the sun doth melt amongst it's gentle wings..."

"William," she spoke softly, "this isn't right…It isn't you." She crouched down so that she was looking up into his eyes, "Those gentle words you sing into my ear, where do they come from?"

William smiled and pulled her up onto his lap, "From my heart, my Felicity, always from my heart."

Fliq smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose, "Then why can't you write your poetry from the same place?"

"But the wording and the grammer…everything must be perfect, must flow from the page in a gentle breeze of creativity and elegance. Those words I sing are for you, and only you."

Fliq smiled and allowed him to pull her deeper into his embrace. A small tear slipped from her eyes as she tried to push away the thoughts of the future…the memories that showed what he would become. There was a pull at her heart as she felt the spell's end draw near. Soon she would have to leave, she would be swept into that careless future where everything was different. Where her life was without her husband.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Fliq eyed the room. She hated these parties. What William saw in there people was beyond her understanding. His need to be accepted within their feeble grasp of the English upper class was a silent mystery only for him. But she came, for him she would do anything…even if that meant loosing him.

She glanced around the room and spotted her. The girl who would receive William's affections…the girl who would look after her love until that inevitable day that would suck his life away from him. Taking a deep breath she prepared to cast her spell, to weave herself from William's memories and thoughts…to insert some other woman into his life.

Looking around, she locked her eyes onto the petite form of the young brunette. The only woman she had ever heard stand up for William other than herself, the polite stranger who seemed to hate these parties as much as she did. She took another deep breath and began to chant, began to wisp away from William's mind.

Suddenly she was thrown off balance and she turned to the careless woman who had bumped into her. She gasped as the woman muttered a polite "Sorry" and watched as the unfinished spell wrapped itself around the women's aura.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"NO!" Fliq fell to the ground, her dress catching on the nearby piping.

"Felicity?" 

She looked up into William's eyes and the tears began to fall. Gone were the nervous stutter, the gold rimmed glasses and the floppy hair. She had lost her love to a woman less than worthy…a lot less than worthy of his love. And here he stood. In a black leather jacket, peroxide blond hair and a cigarette in his blood covered hand.

"Come on love, lets get you changed."

Not having the energy to fight him, she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms as he carried her to his nearby home.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND 1996

Fliq opened her eyes and smiled, rolling over, reaching out. Her eyes shot open as the memories flooded back. She wasn't in England anymore and she wasn't in the late 1800's either. She looked across the room and there he sat. He was leaning forward in his chair, his chin resting on his clasped hands as he gazed at her sadly.

"Why am I still alive?" she asked warily, pulling her knees into her chest, "Why didn't you just kill me."

"I couldn't kill you Felicity, I could never kill you."

"You're a vampire."

"Perceptive," he said, his eyes not leaving hers, "But I was once a man in love," He stood and walked over to her, gathering her unwilling form into his arms, "I'm still in here, luv, I'm different but I'm still here."

"What happened, William?"

"Well, for a start, I go with Spike now."

"Spike?" she pulled away and looked up at him, "You're joking right?"

"Hey, I happen to like my name, now do you want to hear or not?" she nodded and he made himself comfortable.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

LONDON, ENGLAND 1880

William sat awkwardly on the edge of the chair. There was a voice in the back of his head again. The one that screamed, *this is not right. She's not the one* but he pushed it away. How could she not be the one? She was the only person he had ever loved, "Cecily..."

"Leave me alone."

William smiled, at her, undeterred by the look on her face, "They're vulgarians. Can't you see? They're not like you and I."

"You and I?" His breath caught in his throat as she turned to face him. She was so close he could almost feel her breath as she began to speak again, "I'm going to ask you a very personal question, and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?" William nodded quickly, a small smile on his face, ignoring the voice yelling *fool* 

"Your poetry. It's, they're not written about me... Are they?" He watched her as she gazed across the room to the laughing group as they ridiculed him further. He vaguely remembered a time when someone would stop them, but he pushed it away, and stared at her. 

"They're about how I feel."

"Yes, but are they about me?"

He took a deep breath and collected all his courage, "Every syllable." And there his world came crashing down. With their next words, their only real conversation, she crushed his hopes, his dreams and the shaky spell that held his memories at bay. Her face came flooding back, the touch of her lips, her gentle caress as she called his name. Her love. A love that he would never find again. And he fled into the night.

"And here I wonder...What possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger...To tears?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND 1996

"It was lucky the poof was there to finish changing me, Dru was too busy dancing about, singing that she had a childe to remember I had to feed off her too. Daddy to the rescue." Spike grumbled.

"Who?" Fliq asked and he told her. She learned more about Angelus in one night than she had in all her years of study and she learned that her one true love was William the Bloody.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SUNNYDALE, AMERICA 1997

*FIGHT* The voice yelled at her, screamed for her do listen. She swung her arm at him, but he knocked it away with ease. And then she felt nothing. Her inner voice was yelling, screaming, pounding in its unresponsive shell as he moved towards her. 

His hand wove a gentle motion, twisting, turning, calling her to stop…not to think, just to stop. A vague part of her noticed him removing her jacket, letting it fall to the ground as she gasped for breath. The fear grabbed her.

*FIGHT*

"You tried." His voice echoed through the underground chamber. The Master's eerie kindness, "It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." He leaned closer, his gentle whispering resonating through her, "You're the one that sets me free. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that."

Buffy's eyes darted around the room furiously. The underground hell was slowly fading. She fought the darkness but it was begging her, aching for her to join it and she wondered what it would be like. No more lies, no more death, just a welcoming darkness…and he bit her.

"Oh, God! The power!" His voice echoed through her as she fell to darkness, a small part of her mind, triumphant…*Every one liked her dress*

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND 1997

Fliq laughed as she swatted his arm. As they left the Sanctuary, she again pushed away that little niggling feeling that something was wrong...that something was going to happen. She glanced up at Spike...Spike, she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to that.

She watched as he swaggered towards the demon taunting her and groaned. He seemed to like playing the big tough demon and she still had to live with the fact that he was a killer, she still had to live with the fact that she still loved him.

She watched as the demon backed off and Spike turned to her, a triumphant look on his face. She smiled back at him and gazed into his eyes. And then it happened, she gasped as she felt the piercing her skin. She cried out at the tingling ache that held a black stake as it was embedded into her arm. Spike stood next to her, an unanswered question falling from his lips. She would never be all right. Not any more. 

She had let him back into her life. Let him be there for her. Let him love her…and now it was all being stripped away. She had been called…she did what she had to, she turned on him. The love that had followed her through time, was brought to an end.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SPIKE

He wandered through the streets. He had found her. Drusilla sat in silence as he reached the bench and sat next to her. The cool wind taunted him, he had killed her, taken her away from him. He had turned her and she would never love him again.

"I had to kill her, my Spike." Drusilla whispered in her gentle tones, "The stars were telling me the darkness was coming. She must be ready, we all must be ready." She turned to face him, "She's not your destiny Spike, she was sweet little William's…not yours. There's a fire burning for you Spike, I can taste it. All burning and tickling and magickal, and just for you." She giggled, "Two little fire's all burning bright. My daddy will be all green."

He watched her, replaying the scene over and over in his head. He hadn't even seen Dru till it was too late. All he had seen were the tears in Felicity's eyes as she straddled him, steak at the ready, knowing that she couldn't do it. Her wide eyes taunted him, they floated through him as he saw her fall onto him with the gentle, mad ramblings coming from behind her. He could never have let her die, not like that, not when he could save her, turn her. He had to do it, even if it meant loosing her, even if it meant forever.

Spike turned to Dru and reached out his hand, "Come on then, pet, lets go see about those fires of yours."

"Not mine, Spike, not yet."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

FLIQ

She shuddered. There was no air, no breath, no life. It grumbled beneath her skin, aching, screaming, writhing. The gentle hunger began to whine, echoing in her ears, taunting her. It whispered in her ears, the gentle ramblings of an newborn bloodthirst, that unwilling evil that was repressed within her. 

It cried out, it yelled, it screamed within her skin and she listened. She listened because she had to, because he had let thig thing inside her, made her a part of it. The hunger welled beneath her, begging her as she sensed the musical beat of the nearby people. The gentle tumbling of rythm from their teasing hearts called to her, it preyed upon her senses, those of the vampire and the Slayer, twice the hearing, twice the torment.

She walked briskly towards the tall building, her arms wrapped around her waist. They would help her, her father would help her.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SUNNYDALE, AMERICA late 1997

"I'm naming all the stars."

Spike wheeled his chair over to her, "Can't see the stars, love. That's the ceiling. Also, it's day."

He listened to her joyful giggles, as she continued to watch the ceiling, "I can see them. But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion. I fear there may be a duel."

*The stars? Fliq? She always talks of Fliq with those bloody stars and never tells me anything. But no, this time it's about the bloody poof* he thought, trying to simmer down his anger, *See if she'll elaborate* he smiled, "Recovered, then, have we? Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?" 

"Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle!"

Spike turned to the doorway, the image of his sire walking into view, a cold smile on his face, "Angel."

"Still having trouble guarding your perimeter, brother. Your boys downstairs are going to wake up sore."

Spike's annoyance rumbled within him, but he refused to give his sire the satisfaction, "You don't give up, do you?"

"As long as there is injustice in this world...As long as scum like you is walking - or, well, rolling - the streets, I'll be around. Look over your shoulder. I'll be there."

Spike smirked, *Oh, I'm bad*, "Yeah, uh, Angel... Look over your shoulder." He watched in amusement as Angel turned to face the Judge. Watched as he began to shake. He grinned, *Bad to the bone* 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, smirking at the shaking vampire across the room.

"Well, you know, it kind of itches a little."

*What?* He frowned as the Judge gazed at him, "Don't just stand there, burn him!"

"Gee, maybe he's broken." 

*What, the poof's got himself a sense of humor now, has he?* Some part of his mind wondered. However, that definitely wasn't his main priority, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my..." Drusilla smiled.

"I cannot burn this one. He is clean."

Spike stared in shock, "Clean? You mean he's…"

"There is no humanity in him."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Angel smiled.

"Angel...?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm back."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND late 1997

Fliq woke up, clutching for air...*I don't need air* she remembered. She began to rub her eyes, thinking of what had caused her to wake. What had called out to her. She opened her eyes to the stinging sensation.

*Fire* she pulled herself from her bed and stared outside. She watched with horror as they stared up at her. Smiling. The bastards were smiling. *DAD!* Suddenly she ran from the room, ran to the hallway. She couldn't hear the heartbeat, she couldn't hear his thoughts...she couldn't sense him. 

She threw the door open, her eyes stinging from the smoke, her undead lungs filling with the black gas as she calmed herself with the unnecessary act of breathing. She coughed, looking around the room wildly, praying, begging, hoping...

"NO!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SUNNYDALE, AMERICA early 1998

He was choking her. His mind laughed, *Imagine choking something that doesn't breath* He squeezed tighter, knowing that Drusilla's subconscious would make her breath, make her react to the act. She always did. His memory flowed back to better times, torture, sex, Drusilla. He allowed her to take over her mind, knowing that it was the only way to keep _her_ from surfacing.

"Sorry, baby. Wish there was another way." He said, catching her as she collapsed in his arms. He walked towards the door. He had lost one of the loves of his life, he refused to loose another. Stopping to glance at the fight, he watched as Angelus took the upper hand, "God, he's gonna kill her."

*Oh well* he shrugged and walked towards the car.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SOUTH AMERICA, 1998

He stood in disbelief, the smell of her warmed the air around the outdoor cafe. Spike looked at her, miserable and irritated. 

"So, Sunnyhell was not our finest hour. And yes, I made a deal with the Slayer. But you were shagging Angel and bringing about an Apocalypse to end all life as we know it. So? Every couple's got their ups and downs, Love. Point being, we got through all that, it's behind us now. Isn't it?"

"I hate it here." Drusilla said, her sing song voice dancing through the night air, "Furry little animals peering at us from out of the trees, and the people all taste funny.

"Right." Spike spoke, trying to keep his cool, knowing that despite everything he said, she would know what was in his heart, "We'll pick up and move again, and we'll keep moving 'til we've found the perfect spot, and there I'll make you my queen." He held her hand and gazed into her eyes sincerely as she pulled away.

"Just tell me what you want." He pleaded, adding a silent *please*

"I want the Slayer dead, Spike."

"You're the one who keeps bringing her up! I haven't said a word about the bloody Slayer since we left California! She's on the other side of the planet, Dru! Gone from our lives forever!" His unneeded breath came in ragged bursts of anger as he spoke, all the while knowing that Buffy wasn't the Slayer Dru was referring to.

"But you're lying, I can still see her. Floating all around you. Laughing. Why don't you push her away?"

"But I did, Pet. I did it for you! And you're still punishing me, you think I don't know what's going on with you?" Spike's voice softened. Drusilla knew. He had chosen her, but only knowing that Felicity wouldn't have him…never wanted him again.

Spike closed his eyes, trying not to look at the creature standing to his right. *Bloody chaos demons. All slime and antlers* he growled to himself as the demon spoke, but he ignored it, his gaze remaining fixed on Drusilla.

"I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like ashes."

*Fliq's ashes* called a voice in his head, *You destroyed her* He pushed the voice away, *NO! Dru destroyed her…for me* He silenced the voices, speaking to the woman before him, "This is my fault now?" he replied, trying to remain focused on the conversation.

There was a noise as the Chaos demon nervously began to speak, "I didn't know she was seeing someone... I should take off."

"Yeah, why don't you do that?"

"You can't blame a girl, Spike, you're all covered with her. I look at you, all I see is the Slayer."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

GLASGOW, SCOTLAND 1998

Fliq flipped over the dustbin, her hardened eyes focusing on the creatures before her. She took them out, expertly, all the while imagining the bleach blond that had ruined her life.

It was easier to hate him, easier to blame it all on his undead ass. It made the fighting easier, stopped her being taunted by the memories of their training, of their laughing, of their loving.

He had taken everything away from her. Her breath, her friends, the Sanctuary through having to avoid her friends, her whole life…her father. His loving pleas resonated through the core of her being as she was laughed at by the demon within.

He would pay. He had taken her life, she would take his…she had to, it was who she was. It was what he had made her.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

SUNNYDALE, AMERICA 1999

"A spell. For me. You're gonna do a spell for me." He looked at the young woman before him, breathing in her fear. It was intoxicating.

"Uh, what kind of spell?" Spike stared at the young girl throughout their exchange. She was a pretty little thing. *What was she doing hanging about with the Slayer?* he wondered. He watched her nervous replies as she awkwardly tried to comfort him, *reminds me a little of Fliq* he thought, instantly cursing the voice that had spoken it.

Here he was trying to force himself to forget about the stupid chit and his own inner voice was reminding him of it! He raised his head from its resting place on the girl's shoulder, "Mmm. That smell... Your neck..." He leaned closer, his demon pushing past him, "I haven't had a woman in weeks."

The girl jumped up in fright, "Whoa! No! Hold it!"

"Well, unless you count that shopkeeper." He said standing up. He tried not to smirk at her as he wondered just how far he could push the girl. How far before she let out that passion he saw in her eyes, buried behind the gentle exterior.

"Now, now, hold on! I-I'll do your spell for you, and, and, and I'll get you Drusilla back, but, but there will be no bottle-in-face, and there will be no 'having' of any kind with me. Alright?"

*Well, well, well. I'll need to keep an eye on this one. There's a fire burning in there after all*

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

WATCHER'S COUNCIL 2001

Fliq gazed at them in disbelief. Having disabled their vampire detectors yet again, she was crouched in the ancient hallway of the Watcher's Council building. She heard the gentle murmuring…a key…the Slayer…Sunnydale…death.

They were all going to die. She took a deep breath, *No, they weren't going to die…she was going to America*

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

THE BEGINING


End file.
